Eco
by HanaSlbsd
Summary: Kagome, una persona, 6 personalidades: 1-La Jefa, colérica, mandona y muy seria. 2-Yuri, hermano mellizo de la jefa, todo lo contrario a su hermana. 3-Mina, autoproclamada esposa de Koga. 4-Erika, la competidora. Hna Siamesa 1. 5-Yuki, la poker-face. Hna Siamesa 2. 6-Furia, el lado oscuro de Kagome. Seis personalidades, tres romances: Inuyasha, Seshomaru, y Koga.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Kagome ha sido secuestrada. Por nada más ni nada menos que el temible Naraku.

Y no es lo peor.

Kagome se haya aprisionada en una habitación. Donde los minutos son horas, las horas son días, los días años. Este hecho, más que aterrador, hizo enloquecer a nuestra pobre y amada protagonista. Hasta tal punto, que al ser ella su única compañía, llego a crear sus propios amigos imaginarios. Al principio, solo eran eso, productos de su-en aquel momento-alocada imaginación. Pero al transcurrir los días (horas fuera de la habitación), creyó realmente que no estaba sola. Sino, que aquellos amigos imaginarios, eran reales.

Al pasar el primer día/año, comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Despertaba y no recordaba que había hecho el día anterior. Habían veces, en las que encontraba escrituras en las paredes, con su reconocida, propia letra. Cosas pequeñas, como ver el plato vacío, sentirse llena y sin sentir que realmente comió un solo bocado. Acabar de decir algo, y negar con una cara extrañada, que dijo tal cosa. Sin comprender como eran posibles esos extraños sucesos, su intranquilidad, terror, la sumergían, poco a poco, a la demencia

Un día, sus-imaginarios-amigos desaparecieron.

Nuevamente sola, en una gran habitación, con sus cuatro paredes y sin ninguna puerta como salida. A pesar de ello, de su soledad, le era inevitable sentir, la inexplicable sensación, de que sus imaginarios amigos, estaban allí, encerrados en otra parte, tal vez, otra habitación como aquella. De seguro Naraku, se había molestado que tuviera compañía, y por esa razón los separo. Esos eran sus continuos pensamientos sin respuesta. Tenía razón en suponer que ellos, seguían estando a su lado. Demasiado cerca. Ella jamás, hubiese esperado, imaginado, que no sólo compartían su misma situación. Más terrible que estar encarcelados.

Kagome era la única aprehensora.

Con más de un nombre y apodo, también contaba con más de una personalidad, de las cuales no era, obviamente, consiente. Su primer motivo al crearlos, eran por la soledad y evitar dejarse arrastrar por la locura.

Ahora son parte de ella.

Y ninguna de estas personalidades, después de lograr liberar a Kagome de su prisión, tienen pensado, separarse de ella.


	2. Introducción de las Personalidades

**Personalidades**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personalidad N1:** La jefa. Decide quién estará en la luz.

La jefa, o como también le gusta que la llamen, Hana. Es la que toma la orden de quién obtendrá el derecho de poseer el cuerpo, el tiempo que ella consideré necesario, según ella lo requiera o permita. Sus decisiones no deben ser cuestionadas. Quién la desafíe, cuestione o no cumpla con sus mandatos, será castigada o castigado con imposibilidad de salir a la luz.

Sus características son:

Altura: 1,83. Entre todas, la mas alta.

Cabello: Largo y lacio. Rojo Cereza. Coleta alta.

Cuerpo-Medidas: 97-73-98

Preferencias: Hombres.

Estado: Soltera.

Amor: A pesar de ser vista como alguien que no suele enamorarse fácilmente, es muy entregada al amor si se trata del hombre ideal. No los juzga por su apariencia, para ella es más importante lo que hay dentro y no fuera. Con esto, se refiere a su corazón. Claro. Aunque no esta de más tener un buen trasero, pecho plano, buena musculatura, además de otras partes del cuerpo.

Gustos en especial: Fanática del chocolate. Si tuviera que vivir de solo un alimento, sin duda sería el chocolate.

El yaoi. Es una completa y total devota fujoshi. Aunque trate de contenerse, le es imposible no emparejar hombres que se lleven bien. Su imaginación es incontenible e infinita, además de completamente pervertida.

Cosas que detesta: Mencionando lo anterior, odia la censura, para Hana todo tiene que ser puro hard.

También odia la desobediencia, que le ordenen y la palabra con "dos letras". Quién la diga estará a segundos de ser exterminado de la faz de la tierra. A no ser de que lo olvide.

Debilidades: Posee memoria a corto plazo. Aunque con suerte para ella o mala para algunos, recupera su memoria temporalmente. Esto pasa al azar. Si Hana se esfuerza en tratar de recordar algo, no lo consigue, solo puede olvidar más.

.

 **Personalidad N2:** Hermano mellizo de la Jefa y Segundo al mando. Yuri.

Yuri puede ser mellizo de Hana, pero sus formas de ser son completamente distintas. Yuri no tiene rol de líder, pero es leal. Es demasiado frágil cuando vienen suplicándole ayuda, y más si recurren a la famosa cara de "ojos de cachorro" o de "perro mojado".

Sus características son:

Altura: 1,85. Más alto que su hermana.

Cabello: Igual de largo, lacio y color que Hana. Sólo que él, lo lleva suelto.

Cuerpo, Medidas: 101-87-102.

Preferencias: Mujeres.

Estado: Soltero.

Amor: Es del tipo romántico. Demasiado amable. Tanto que suelen confundirlo por mujeriego, aunque en ninguna verdadera ocasión muestre tal insinuación amorosa.

Lo más probable es que termine con una chica del tipo inocente. O no, nadie sabe. Hasta Yuki (otra personalidad) podría saberlo con exactitud. En fin, sea la mujer que escoja, nadie durara cuan entregado le estará, con respecto a su amor por ella.

Gustos en especial: Cantar. Es en excelencia, un muy buen cantante. Uno de sus más grandes sueños es llegar a ser mundialmente conocido por este gran talento. Lograr componer sus propias canciones, ser entrevistado en la TV, escucharse en los hits de la radio, que los directores de películas famosas pidan que componga una canción para sus nuevos proyectos, etc, etc.

Cosas que detesta: El maltrato a la mujer. No tolera ver a un hombre, que se dice llamar "hombre" con tanto orgullo, cometa tal crimen al levantarle la mano a una mujer, de las cuales, para él, deberíamos estar inmensamente orgullos, cada uno de los habitantes de este planeta.

Debilidades: Su amabilidad es tanto su punto fuerte como débil, ya que se pueden, en ocasiones, aprovecharse de éste.

.

 **Personalidad N3:** La autoproclamada novia de Koga. Mina.

Desde que existe solo puede pensar, hablar y soñar con Koga. No existe nadie mas que él. Si se tuviera que sacrificar por él, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Para la jefa casi le es imposible pararla cuando quiere ir a buscarlo y así completar de una vez por todas su ceremonia. A pesar de las repetidas veces que se le advirtió, que no es a ella, sino a Kagome, la que desea desposar.

Sus características son:

Altura: 1,70.

Cabello: Hasta los hombros y ondulado. Rubio rojizo. Siempre suelto.

Cuerpo, Medidas: 87-69-85

Preferencias: Hombres.

Estado: Comprometida.

Amor: Cuando se case con Koga será una completa ama de casas. Cada que él se ausente en casa, lo esperará con la cena ya hecha. Al llegar de una batalla, lo cuidara y sanara cuando llegue herido.

Desde el segundo en él ya sea su esposo, le obedecerá, respetara y amará hasta que la muerte los separe. Y aún si él muriese primero, no buscaría otro amor, porque él, siempre y para siempre, será el primer y único hombre en toda su vida.

No es que se haga la tonta cuando le dicen que ella no es quien Koga quiere como esposa. Pero Mina se siente mucho más apta y decidida que Kagome. La irracional es Kagome, quien prefiere a Inuyasha por encima de Koga.

Gustos en especial: Películas, libros, series, mangas. Todos románticos. Sin excepción, todos tienen que tener un final feliz.

También le gusta que tengan un poco de acción, comedia y drama, pero jamás debe faltar el amor.

Cosas que detesta: Los finales inconclusos y los que te dejan llorando a mares, por semanas.

Es de meterse mucho en la trama y si termina "inconcluso", se vuelve loca. Su única cura es mencionar a Koga. Él es el único que la tranquiliza.

Con respecto a Koga, por sus sentimientos hacia él, y la elección de Kagome al elegir a Inuyasha, es inevitable odiar su existencia. Concuerda con su amor, que es por culpa del "perro sarnoso" que no estén juntos. Su solución, para soportar sus instintos asesinos, algo que debe hacer, ya que esa tarea le corresponde a Koga. Solo puede ignorarlo.

Debilidades: Las historias de terror. No puede evitar escucharlas. Le encantan, pero siempre termina con miedo, aunque algunas sean imposibles de creer.

.

 **Personalidad N4:** La hermana siamesa 1. La competidora. Erika.

Erika aparece junto con su hermana, cada que están la luz.

Jamás se rinde en una pelea, ya sea con las manos o con la boca. Erika, es incapaz de decir "no" a nada. Cualquier reto que se le imponga lo hace, cueste lo que cueste.

Sus características son:

Altura: 1,67.

Cabello: Corto, estilo corte Bob, y ondulado con flequillo al costado. Rubio.

Cuerpo, medidas: 105-69-96

Preferencias: Hombres.

Estado: Soltera.

Amor: Nadie esta a su altura. Se siente superior a todo el mundo. Sin contar a su hermana, no hay segunda excepción. Lo seguro, soltera hasta la muerte. Con suerte su hermana no se cansa de ella y puedan morir juntas.

Gustos en especial: Animales. Piensa vivir su vida rescatándolos de las salvajes garras de los humanos. Por cierto, es vegana.

Cosas que detesta: Humanos. Los considera principales destructores de la naturaleza. A pesar de que ella también sea un ser humano, se siente inferior a los demás terrícolas. Como ya antes se nombro, su hermana siempre la excepción.

Debilidades: Su gemela. Puede sacrificar hasta su orgullo de competidora por ella. Su hermana es tanto su debilidad como su fortaleza.

.

 **Personalidad N5:** Siamesa 2. Poker-face o Vidente. Yuki.

Yuki puede ver una serie de probabilidades futuras. Para ponerlo mas claro, ninguna visión es inevitable. El futuro tiende a cambiar, según las acciones que se deciden tomar.

En general suelen ser al azar. Si quiere saber un futuro bastante preciso, puede hacerlo.

Sus características son:

En lo que respecta al cuerpo; cabello, menos el color que es platinado, largo, y forma son iguales.

Yuki y Erika están unidas espalda con espalda, por lo que les es imposible verse las caras.

Preferencias: Pansexual.

Estado: Soltera.

Amor: Ama a las personas hermosas tanto fuera como por dentro. Se enamora fácilmente, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, sus géneros no son lo importante. Si le gusta, le gusta, es simplemente así. Con su usual rostro sin expresión, neutral, quien lo podría imaginar.

Su cara de Poker la malentiende en muchos sentidos. La suelen llamar insensible, pero la realidad es que es todo lo contrario. Solo los que la conocen bien pueden notar sus momentos de felicidad, tristeza, enojo u otros estados de animo. Erika los suele notar por sus tonos de voz.

Gustos en especial: Toda cosa que le perezca bella. Pero si pudiera mencionar una sola, serían las rosas.

Cosas que detesta: La infelicidad de las personas que ama, mayormente si la infeliz es hermana.

Debilidades: Los dulces. Una vez que prueba uno, es imposible parar. Provocándole una semana de reposo en cama. Aunque depende la cantidad de la que se alimento. Con suerte se recupera en menos de un mes.

.

 **Personalidad N6 y última:** Furia.

Furia nació desde la parte mas oscura del corazón de Kagome. Es cada una de las parte malas de Kagome aumentadas al 100%, transformándola en furia.

Sus características son:

Altura, cuerpo, cabello excepto el color, que es azul eléctrico. Es idéntica a Kagome, contando con el hecho de que ella es la reencarnación de Kikyo. Furia es en todos los sentidos, mas parecida a Kagome, ya que se creo por ella.

Preferencias: hombres.

Estado: inconcluso.

Amor: Es aliada de Naraku. Esto no aclara si siente solo lealtad o amor por él. Hasta el momento son solo compañeros.

Cuando Furia apareció, Naraku fue el único por el cual tuvo una completa afinidad. Los dos odiaban al mismo híbrido. Querían verlo destruido, humillado y acabado. Claramente estos sentimientos se encontraron uniéndolos al instante. Desde entonces, no tardaron en ser aliados.

Cosas que detesta: Como ya se aclaró anteriormente, Inuyasha es su fuente de odio.

Sin él, jamás se hubiera convertido en Furia. Para más entender, él es su razón de existir.

Debilidades: Tantas personalidades no se pueden contener, si todas quieren estar en la luz, se forma un conflicto. Cuando esto sucede, la que queda tomando control del cuerpo es Kagome. Aunque por la excesiva cantidad de esfuerzo, el cuerpo al retener a mas de una personalidades al mismo tiempo, terminan matándola. Es lo común que caiga desmayada. Casi en coma.

Las demás personalidades temen a Furia. Para sus suerte no hubo un día en que no pudieran deshacerse de ella. Pero cada instante que pasa, Furia a conseguido ganar gran cantidad de resistencia cada que logra estar en la luz. Existen momentos que lo consigue sin advertir a las otras. Y cuando estas se dan cuenta, es demasiado tarde.


	3. Capitulo 1 (EDITADO)

**ADVERTENCIA** **: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO**

* * *

 **Primer encuentro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día tranquilo, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Demasiado silencioso, considerando la vida que les toco. Lo que da para sospechar, a un híbrido con habilidades más agudas que un simple ser humano.

Inuyasha, el primero en casi siempre despertar, notó que en esa mañana había algo inusual. Al abrir los párpados, en instantes, un mal presentimiento lo inundó de inmediato. El sol no salia estaba del este, dando sus primeros rayos de luz. Al contrario, era la luna, la única luz en el vasto cielo. ¿Significa... que pasó un día completo durmiendo?

—Imposible.—dijo, restregándose los ojos por quinta vez. Se sentía cansado aún, como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada. Aunque tuviera adormecidas las piernas, por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, en la misma posición—Pero cómo..

—¡Kagome!—era Shippo, saliendo de la casa de Kaede, gritando el nombre de la aprendiz a sacerdotisa, como si ella estuviese desaparecida.

De un salto, Inuyasha aterrizo frente del pequeño kitsune. Se veía preocupado y lucia igual de cansado que él—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—No lo se. ¿Porqué es tan tarde ya? No recuerdo haber estado tan cansado para dormir durante tanto tiempo.—dijo pensativo—Y trate y trate de despertar a Sango y Miroku. Pero ninguno de los dos parece querer levantarse aún. La única que conseguí que me haga caso fue Kirara.—apareciendo justo detrás de éste—Ademas, estaba durmiendo con Kagome, pero cuando desperté ella ya no estaba.

—Raro.—concordó Inuyasha—Yo acabo de despertar.—declaró—Sigo sin entender cómo es posible esto.—suspira intranquilo—Presiento que hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?—Inuyasha asiente.

—Lo que más me inquieta es Kagome.—dijo, en fin.

—¿Crees que ya se haya ido a su época?—dijo Shippo, algo indeciso.

Inuyasha lo mira igual—Puede. Pero para estar seguros, iré a ver si esta allí. Mientras, tú intenta despertar a los demás.—Shippo asiente. Tomando eso como una afirmación para marcharse, Inuyasha se da la vuelta. Antes de alejarse por completo, Shippo lo detiene—Inuyasha. ¿No crees que tal vez..

Siente como él no se permite terminar, por lo que él termina en su lugar—Naraku.—asiente, sin voltearse—Puede que ese maldito nos haya dado algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarnos dormirnos hasta hacerse la noche. Explicaría el porqué nosotros fuimos los únicos capaces de despertar primero. Nuestro metabolismo de curación es mejor a la de los humanos, por nuestra parte yukai, nos ayudo a eliminar-lo que sea que nos haya dado-antes que Miroku y Sango.—hizo una pausa—Aunque de seguro sea lo más probable, aún así, tengo que asegurarme de que no este en su casa.

Sin esperar que Shippo contestara, se dirigió directo al pozo "devorador de huesos". Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba a pasos de averiguar si Kagome estaba en casa a salvo.

Dudo, se detuvo, y se quedo observando por un rato el pozo—Esto es, sólo una estúpida esperanza... Pero si realmente esta en su hogar.. Aún así, no tendría sentido que nos levantáramos tan tarde.—estuvo unos segundos más observando, pensando. Hasta que finalmente se decidió—¡Ya que! ¡No hago nada estando aquí soló imaginando lo peor! Mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.—salto y se sumergió en un viaje hacia este conocido y extraño lugar, muy diferente a su mundo. Donde todo es más avanzado, con sus tecnologías, autos, aviones; alimentos como, pizza, o postres, helado, tortas; vestimentas, uniformes de "colegios", "trabajo". No existen los yukais, sólo los ladrones, diputados y presidentes. Etc, etc. Este no era su mundo, era el de Kagome.

Trato de capturar su esencia, mientras salia del templo—No siento que esté aquí. Aunque podría estar en ese lugar que llama "escuela".—dijo inseguro—Le preguntare a su madre. Puedo escuchar que está en casa.

En vez de ingresar por la puerta como una persona normal, que técnicamente no es. Dos simples saltos con poder yukai, y aterrizo frente de la ventana, la habitación de Kagome.

Ya dentro, dice lo que siempre siente al estar allí—La esencia de Kagome, esta en todas partes..—olfateó, igual que un cachorro hambriento.

A pesar de que Inuyasha no lo admitiera, amaba tener la suerte de poder sentir aquello. Sentir su presencia en cada rincón de la habitación. Jamás algo le provocó tan profunda conmoción. Emocionarse por tal cosa insignificante. ¿Realmente lo era, insignificante?

—Kagome..—suspiró—¿Dónde estás? ¿Porqu..—algo interrumpió sus lamentos. Oyó la voz de la mamá de Kagome, y recordó. Tenía que bajar y hacerle la pregunta—Si es cómo yo temo, Naraku la tiene.. No hay duda.—sin más titubear, bajo.

—Oh, Inuyasha!—exclamo sorprendida y alegre la madre de Kagome al verlo bajar por las escaleras—Estas aquí. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?—con esta respuesta, Inuyasha no pudo evitar renunciar a su pequeña esperanza.

Con voz sumamente angustiada, la nombro—Kagome.. Ella no esta aquí.

—No, claro que no. Recién la semana próxima tenía planeado venir.—dijo con rostro preocupado, por ver a Inuyasha tan angustiado—¿Inuyasha, mi hija.. podría ella estar desaparecida?

—No!—se apresuró a mentir—Es que.. Es que me engaño.—trato de oírse enfadado. Para hacerlo más creíble, se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza a un lado, ocultando el rostro de su vista—Dijo que vendría aquí y no fue así. Me engaño, para lograr irse con los demás a relajarse, seguro.—hizo una pausa y aprovechó a observar de reojo la expresión de la señora. _¡Funciono!_ Ella en absoluto, se lo estaba creyendo todo.

Con más confianza prosiguió—Yo no quería que fuese, me parecía peligroso para ella ir sin mi. Y Kagome no permitía que yo los acompañara... Anteriormente habíamos estado discutiendo. Y aún sigue enfadada conmigo.

—Bueno..—suspiró, aliviada por su hija. Cuando continuó hablando, observó con cierta lástima a Inuyasha—Si sólo fue una discusión, no tan grave. Estoy segura de que te perdonará, no hubo día en que dejara de hacerlo.—sonrió amablemente. Inuyasha asintió sin atreverse a mirarla. Le mintió y ella lo miro de tal manera, que sintió sus piernas temblar de la culpa, que comenzaba pronto a consumirlo. _Si Kagome no aparece..._

—Inuyasha, te ves decaído y muy agotado. ¿No quieres que te prepare algo?. Puedes recostarte en la cama de Sota si lo deseas.

—No, no, gracias.—contesto rápidamente—Se lo agradezco, pero debo irme ya. Sólo tenía que confirmar si Kagome estaba aquí. Pero ya que no es así, volveré.—no espero que contestara, volteo, abrió la puerta y desapareció, imposible de resistirse un segundo más.

Kagome en peligro, puede pasar. Son sucesos, que se temían en cualquier instante. Tanto Kagome como Kikyo, las únicas en percibir la perla, eran una amenaza para Naraku, si estas, estaban en su contra.

Hace ya bastante tiempo, que la antigua sacerdotisa no se cruzaba en el camino de Inuyasha. Y por mucho que se preocupara por su seguridad, comprendía que sus sentimientos de protección no eran bienvenidos por ella. Lo entendía, pero incluso si pudiera hacer que alguien borrara sus recuerdos juntos, quería protegerla. Ya sea por amor o lástima, quería hacerlo. No importa qué.

Kagome, sin embargo, su deber principal en el mundo es ser su guardián. Se sentía atado a ella. Con o sin perlas que recolectar, la salvaría de todo aquel que intentara, pensara, se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima. Nadie la dañaría con él de su lado.

Inuyasha se recriminaba a si mismo, el de hecho de que Naraku, haya triunfado al raptar a Kagome bajo su propia nariz. Hacía que se sintiera impotente. Si no cumplía correctamente su trabajo, el protegerla, entonces.. ¿Qué valor tenía?

—La salvaré. Cueste lo que cueste. Te salvaré Kagome.—dijo, y entro al pozo.

Varias imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza, de lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Kagome en estos momentos, y todas eran horribles. Ensimismado con esas imágenes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado donde los demás se hallaban esperándolo.

—¡Inuyasha!—llamó, por enésima vez, Shippo, cuando lo vio aparecer y corrió hasta quedar a su lado—¿Y? ¿Kagome..

—No.—contestó, rechinando los dientes—Naraku, él la tiene.—dijo sin mirarlo, camino lejos y se sentó dándoles la espalda.

—Entonces, ¡tenemos que ir a rescatarla!—proclamó decido el pequeño Shippo, dirigiéndose a los demás. Estos asintieron, menos Miroku, que observaba al híbrido preocupado.

—Inuyasha, la encontraremos. Siempre lo hacemos.—intento tranquilizarlo el monje e Inuyasha no contesto.

—¡Claro que sí!—grito optimista Shippo—Y tenemos que hacerlo ¡ahora! ¡Kagome de seguro se estará preguntando por qué aún no la hemos rescatado!

—¡Sí! Shippo tiene toda la razón.—concordó Sango—No hay tiempo que perder.

—Inuyasha..—dijo Miroku, esta vez sí volteo a mirarlo—Deja de imaginar lo que sea que estés imaginando y vallamos a rescatarla.—Inuyasha solo asintió.

—¡Vallamos a rescatar a Kagome!—grito animado Shippo por esta nueva aventura.

Así todos, comenzaron la búsqueda de su querida amiga. Aún sin saber que les esperaría al final del camino.

.

.

Como Inuyasha había predicho, Naraku consiguió neutralizarlos, dejándolos a todos en un estado de coma, que duró unos tres días completos. Parecía muy poco, para ser un "brillante plan". Claro que seria un brillante plan, si se explicara el hecho de que para Kagome, en el lugar que se encontraba, habían transcurrido exactamente tres años en solo tres días.

Kagome se hallaba atrapada dentro de cuatro paredes, una habitación con diferente reglas de tiempo. Cuando ella creía que habían pasado días, la realidad era que, a penas habían terminado de transcurrir los primeros 60 minutos.

Los primeros 5 días, su optimismo seguía al 100x100, no se dejo llevar por la desesperación. Cuatro semanas después, sintió como su esperanza decaía un 15%. A los dos meses, ya no sabia que creer. Y cuando se cumplieron los seis meses, decayó. Comenzó a imaginar el paradero de sus amigos, los creía encerrados en diferentes habitaciones como ella. Probablemente muertos o tan perdidos que les impedía ir a buscarla. Así, donde sea que estuviera oculta, imposible de encontrar, no tuvieron otra opción que abandonar su búsqueda. Dándola tal, por muerta. Fue con ese primer pensamiento, que ella apareció.

—No te esta permitido decaer.—dijo—Enderezarte Kagome Higurashi.—ordenó—No es momento de pensar en tales cosas deprimentes e inimaginables. Sabes con toda certeza, que ni Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, dejarían de buscarte, ni aun si estuvieras realmente muerta.

Kagome, que la veía desde abajo, arrodillada, con las manos hacia atrás, que anteriormente ocultaban su cara llena de lágrimas. No pudo evitar sentir, los primeros brotes de locura. ¿Era esta persona una ilusión? ¿O en serio apareció de la nada?—¿Quién eres tú?—parpadeo refregándose la cara—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—Mi nombre es Hana.—se presentó—Antes de contestar a tu segunda pregunta, haz lo que te dije. Levántate.—Kagome la obedeció. No parecía ser alguien que acepte una negación.

Parada, pudo notar lo alta que ésta era. Su cabello largo y bien ajustado en gran cola de caballo, el color era similar al de la cereza. Su cuerpo tenia unas perfectas curvas dignas de admirar. Llevaba ropa de empresaria: falda azul púrpura, tiro alto de tubo ajustado, casi rozando la rodilla; camisa rosa sandía, muy adherida al cuerpo, con poco cuello, sin mangas y sus botones, ninguno sin abrochar; saco de color mismo que el de la falda, hasta los codos y cadera. Tenia puesto anteojos tipo gato. Le hacían ver sexy e inteligente, intimidante y confiable.

—Estoy aquí, porque tú estas aquí.

—No comprendo. ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—dijo incrédula.

—Todo tiene que ver contigo. Si no fuera por tu pesimismo, no tendría que estar aquí.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tampoco el creer que Inuyasha te abandonaría.—se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja. Una acción que para Kagome, era imposible imitar.

—Lo se.—se lamentó—Es culpa del tiempo. Pase tantas horas, semanas, en esta habitación, que ya no se como pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Aún siguen buscándome? ¿Les abra sucedido algo? ¿Se encuentran bien?.—se callo por unos segundos. Suspiro, y siguió—Estas son, mis continuas preguntas sin respuestas. Me la pase días gritando a la nada, esperando que alguien me contestara...

El delirio en el que vivía, era completamente de Kagome. Por mas que tratara y tratara en conseguir una respuesta de Naraku, este jamas aparecería. No, si fuera sumamente necesario intervenir. Y si lo hiciese, no seria físicamente.

—Naraku, se que él me secuestro. Pero jamas apareció. ¿No es extraño?

—No lo creo. Conociendo a Naraku, esto estaba planeado. Yo soy la prueba.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo entenderás.

—¿Por qué no entenderlo ahora?. Si me explicaras...

—No. Tienes que llegar a resolverlo tú sola. Si te ayudo, haría que te confundieras más.

Era cierto, Kagome tenia que ser capaz de resolverlo sola. Naraku poseía un seguro, si los mecanismos de defensa de Kagome contraatacaban, ella se auto-reprogramaria.

Antes de que contestará, la callo—Sin peros.—Kagome refunfuño—Esa actitud. Pareces una niña.

—No lo soy! Tengo casi 17 años.

—Sigues siendo una niña.

—Y tu.. Y tu.. una.. Una anciana!—grito con los puños cerrados y los párpados bajos. Cuando levanto temerosa un parpado para observar su reacción, quiso desaparecer.

—An-cia-na.—pronuncio cada silaba con los dientes apretados, conteniendo la ira.

—¡JAJAJAJA!—río nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza. Con la típica gota de sudor, manga/anime, cayendo al lado de su ceja derecha—¿Dije anciana?—repetirlo provoco que el enojo de Hana, se incrementara con cada palabra que dejaba escapar de su boca—¡No! ¡escuchaste terriblemente mal! Yo quise decir.. Quise dec..

—¡Se exactamente QUÉ quisiste decir! ¡Tú..!—Kagome daba lentos pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse, a la vez, Hana daba dos pasos al frente, acercándose—Tú me llamaste..

—¿Diosa? ¿Encantadoramente alta?

—¡¿Ahora te molesta mi altura?!

—¡Me encanta! ¡La adoro!—dijo, sincera—Eres bellísima.—reconoció.

Hana deshizo el cruce de sus brazos lentamente, se miro de pies a cadera, bajo bien su falda, ajusto su coleta, y acomodo sus anteojos. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar al rededor de Kagome.

—¿Qu.. Qué pasa?—sentía como le temblaba la voz, la lengua y piernas.

¿Era su hora final? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Cuáles serían sus últimas palabras?

Imágenes, recuerdos tristes, divertidos, emociones, cruzaban por su cabeza. Mentalmente se despidió de todos sus seres queridos.

Hana seguía caminando. No conseguía ver su rostro, ni menos saber en que rayos estaba pensando—¿Hana?

—Ya te dije que no te ayudare.— no sonaba enfadada, sino con tono extraño de indiferencia. Se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del saco.

—¿Ayudarme?—preguntó, desentendida.

—A entender mi aparición.—dijo—Lo tienes que hacer tú sola.

No entendía como, fue como si Hana había dado un pequeño salto en tiempo hacia atrás. O hubiese olvidado su pequeña discusión.

—Pero..

—Sin pe.. Peros.—dijo pensativa—Tuve un deja vu.—miro extrañada.

—Porque ya lo habías dicho.—recordó Kagome.

—Oh.. Lo dije.—se rasco el cuello, entendiendo el por qué.

—Lo hiciste.—afirmo Kagome, asintiendo a la vez, insitandola a que continue y se explique.

—Lo olvide.

—¿Cómo qué lo olvidaste? Paso hace menos de un minuto.

—Tengo memoria a corto plazo.—confesó, sin vergüenza.

Una característica de Hana, es su memoria a corto plazo. No se sabe por qué o el origen de esta. Es algo del que tiene el infortunio de pasarle cada tanto. Un ejemplo de su memoria a corto plazo, es lo que le acaba de pasar y presenciar Kagome.

—¿Memoria a corto plazo? ¿Puedes mantener información en tu cerebro por un corto periodo de tiempo?—ésta asintió.

—Cada que me distraiga o me distraigan, olvido de inmediato que dije o hice anteriormente. Si me esfuerzo en recordar me juega en contra, ya que se me desvanecen más recuerdos.

—Que horrible. Lo siento.—no pudo evitar verla con lástima.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Sentirte así.—dijo—Nací con esto, vivo con esto. Y tengo que aceptarlo. Es parte de mi. No dejaré que me deprima ni por un segundo.

—Eres genial.—reconoció Kagome—Tú lo sobrellevas con tanta decisión. Eres una persona fuerte.

Otra característica de Hana, es su fortaleza. Para ella, siempre existirán las oportunidades, las salidas. Su fe en si misma la ayuda a continuar, a creer en los posibles. Y no decaer ante el primer tropezón, porque un tropezón no es caída. Y si te caes, te levantas, y si lo vuelves a hacer, te levantas otra vez, y asi hasta que consigas aprender. Ser responsable de tus acciones, decisiones, cambiar el error por solución. Hana es la que deberá trazarle el camino correcto a Kagome. Puede que necesite la ayuda de otros personajes mas tarde, pero ahora están solas. Se tienen la una a la otra para ayudarse.

—Tú eres fuerte.—declaró Hana—Eres valiente. O al menos, lo eras.

—Antes, quizás.—asintió—Ahora ya no.

—¿Por qué renuncias?. Dejas que este infierno te gane, cuando has pasado por infiernos peores que este. Si te permites, aunque sea solo un poco, decaer, Naraku gana. Él ganará y tú perderás.

Kagome la observo por unos segundo, sin saber que decir. El paso del tiempo alteraron sus emociones, su positivismo. Era difícil tener fe.

—Pero..

—¡Sin peros!—grito, asustando a Kagome.

No quería que Hana se enfadara de nuevo, por lo que esta vez dijo y acepto—¡Tienes razón! No dejaré que este lugar me deprima. Inuyasha vendrá. Lo se.

—Eso suena mucho mejor.

—Gracias.—agradeció, con una gran sonrisa—Lo necesitaba.

—No abandones las esperanzas. O tendré que reprenderte una vez más.—dijo Hana, muy seria.

—Aun me has reprendido.—su expresión hizo que se retractara y como instinto, contesto al estilo militar—Sí! ¡Sí, señor!—noto su gravisimo error y se apresuro a corregirse—¡Señora!—otro error. Cerro con fuerza los párpados, temía que se la veía, quedaría pulverizada con su mirada—¡Perdón! ¡Sí, Señorita, Madam, mi Lady, mi Reina!

—Jefa, dime jefa.

—Jefa!

—Recuerda, sólo podrás verme si realmente lo deseas. Cuando mas me necesites, estaré aquí para ti.

Aún seguía sin mirarla cuando lo dijo—¿Si lo deseo?—sin oír una respuesta por varios segundo, se animo a abrir los ojos. Como se dio a entender, Hana desapareció—¿Hana?—llamó, nadie contesto.

Desde ese entonces, por un tiempo, Kagome no volvió a ver a Hana. No hasta que resurgieron los mismos sentimientos que aquel día de su encuentro, decaída, depresiva, desesperanzada. Estas eran las llaves para Hana.

Transcurrieron años, y la aprendiz a sacerdotisa continuaba creyendo, que su nueva amiga, formaba parte de su imaginación. Una "amiga imaginaria" que creo, asi podía tener algo de compañía en su delirio. Alguien con quien hablar, descargarse, que no la hagan sentirse tan sola. Si pudo creerla a ella, ¿qué la detenía a crear a otra persona mas? Este razonamiento, hizo que no le sorprendiera en absoluto, su aparición. Un chico, que ademas de ser bastante apuesto, sabia cantar.


	4. Capitulo 2 (EDITADO)

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Salvada**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esta habitación, sí que no tiene salida.—repitió por enésima vez Kagome.

Kagome estaba en obligada a hallar una salida. El problema era que, la habitación no poseía puerta, ni ventanas, y Hana, aun asi, insistía en que hallará una salida.

Sus escenas con Hana, actualmente, eran mucho más frecuentes. Para Kagome, lo único que sabia hacer Hana, era dar, nada mas que ordenes y cosas por hacer. Por un lado, agradecía tener compañía, y por el otro, odiaba que fuera ella. Si tan sólo, fuera al menos, una pizca, amable. No tendría que pensar constantemente: _Solo la soporto, porque si no lo hiciera... estaría sola.. otra vez._

—No razonas con claridad. Todo lugar tiene una salida.—replicó Hana, ya cansada de repetirle siempre lo mismo—Han transcurrido 9 meses, y continuas sin ver el error que tiene esta habitación.

—¿De qué error hablas? ¡No hay absolutamente nada!—extendió los brazos, atrapando todo la habitación—Cuatro paredes blancas, sin puertas—enumeró—y un techo con una puerta invisible.

Habia una "puerta invisible" en el techo, de donde Kagome obtenía su comida, entre otras cosas. Se abría a cada tanto, no tenia un horario fijo. Y no se podía llegar hasta allí si deseabas escapar. Esa era la teoría que sostenía Kagome, pero en realidad, no estaba muy segura si eso era parte de su delirio o no.

—¿Un techo con puerta invisible? ¿En serio crees eso?

Kagome giro los ojos, acción, que ya estaba acostumbraba hacer en su presencia. Le gustaba imitar esa parte tan característica en Hana. Por su suerte, Hana se mostraba indiferente cuando lo hacía.

Desde la llegada de Hana, juntas habían pasado desde insignificante, hasta grandes peleas. De las cuales Kagome, terminaba más lastimada. No era fácil ganarle a Hana. Era una persona de mal temperamento. Imposible de vencer, terminaras muy herida al final.

—Es lo que pienso.—dijo Kagome, recostándose en el suelo, para poder observar el techo—Siempre que aparece la comida, es como si la tiraran desde ahí arriba.—Hana suspiró, otra acción, que solía repetir, muy seguido también.

En realidad, la comida aparecía de la nada, por "arte de magia". Solo que, cuando pasaba, Kagome no llegaba a tiempo de verlo, a ese gran acto de magia.

—Y sigues, y sigues sin razonar bien. Una "puerta invisible".—volvió a repetir con tono exasperado—Kagome, no puedes creer, realmente eso.—resalto cada palabra.

—¡Bueno!—exclamó irritada, sentándose de golpe—¡Pero no puedo preguntártelo a ti! ¡Porque me dirás, que lo averigüe sola!—trato de imitar su voz, en la ultima oración.

—Exacto.

—Eres mala.—hizo pucheros, y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Mala yo?—se señalo a si misma—¿Porque quiero que aprendas a entender, las cosas por tu cuenta?—levanto una ceja.

—No vendría mal una ayudita...—sugirió, con ojos de cachorro. Hana no respondió—¡Ash! ¡Por favor!—se arrodillo, corrió de esa manera hasta llegar donde sus piernas y abrazarlas e implorarle—Por mínima que sea la ayuda... ¿Lo harías? ¿aunque sea un poco?

—¿Por mínima que sea?—Hana lo pensó.

—¡Si! ¡Solo eso pido!—Hana parecía, por primerísima vez, considerar su petición.

—¿A pesar, de que lo más probable, ni siquiera sirva?

—¡No importa! Si al menos es algo, importara.

—Entonces supongo, que tendré que presentártelo.—señalo, con un levantamiento de cabeza, le dio a entender, tenia que voltear hacia atrás.

Kagome, sin entender, lentamente volteo la cabeza hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Hana—¿Presentarme a qui..—no termino. Un chico, muy alto, estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Hola!—dio una reverencia. Tendió su mano a Kagome, ésta la acepto, y él la ayudó a levantarse con facilidad—Soy Yuri.—se presentó, después de besar su mano, con una muy encantadora sonrisa dejo a una Kagome muy sonrojada—Encantado de conocerte.

—Ya la conocías.—le recordó Hana.

—Pero ella no.—replicó él sin dejar de sonreír, soltó la mano de Kagome. Hana giro los ojos.

—Kagome, él es Yuri.—volvió a presentar Hana. Yuri, se colocó a su lado—Mi hermano mellizo.

—Menor, y dos centímetros más alto.—agregó éste, haciendo un gesto con la mano que marcaba la diferencia de altura de ambos.

—Se parecen.—fue lo primero en decir Kagome—Sólo que, como acabas de aclarar..—dirigiéndose a Yuri—Tú, eres más alto.—él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Yuri, además de lo ya dicho. Tenía también, el mismo largo y color de cabello de Hana. Aún que, a diferencia de ésta, él lo lucia suelto.

Los mellizos, con respeto a sus vestimentas, eran en su totalidad, desiguales, en lo que trataban de transmitir. Mientras que Hana, vestía como una persona seria. Yuri, aparentaba del tipo relajado. Llevaba lo justo y necesario, básicamente, ropa cómoda. Indiferente a como otros veían su manera de vestir, y aún así, luciendo sexy y atrayente. El hermano menor, llevaba puesto una musculosa de cuello grande, decorado con diferentes tonalidades de celeste. La musculosa, exponía bien a la vista sus ejercitados músculos, unos que no eran exagerados, pero de igual manera lo hacían sentir una persona bastante, considerable, fuerte. Tenia un pantalón corto, no adherido al cuerpo, de color gris piedra. En los pies, unas zapatillas blancas, sin medias puestas. Por ultimo, sobre su cabeza, llevaba puesto un sombrero fedora color verde albahaca. Y su único accesorio, un collar de cordón negro, en su pecho colgaba una pequeña guitarra eléctrica tallada en madera.

—Ella dice que tú puedes ayudarme a entender algunas cosas.—dijo Kagome, apuntando a Hana.

—No exactamente.—contestó Yuri, con algo de culpa en sus ojos.

—Pero, tú dijiste..—le reprocho Kagome a Hana.

—Dije, que tal vez ni siquiera te serviría.—dijo Hana, sin una pizca de culpa—Te lo advertí.—Kagome bufo, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el piso, en modo indio. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sabia que discutir con ella no tendría ninguna gratificante salida.

Yuri, como Hana, no tenia permitido ayudar mas del limite a Kagome. Nada les pasaría a ellos si lo hacían, Kagome era quien sufriría las consecuencias. Una respuesta automática que le había hecho que plantaran, Naraku, por si cosas asi pasaban. Cada que ella estuviese mas cerca de la verdad, Kagome respondería de tal manera, en que se tenia planeado que lo hiciera. Son pequeños quiebres es su nueva realidad, los que ella deberá encontrar, descubrir. Eso es lo que trata Hana en enseñarle.

—Lo siento.—se disculpa Yuri—Se que yo no soy la respuesta a tus suplicas.—se sentó delante suyo y cruzo las piernas, imitando la postura de Kagome—Mi hermana creyó, que conmigo podrías estar, tal vez, más tranquila. Quería que te relajaras, que no estés tan tensa y pienses con racionalidad.

—Bueno.. en cierto modo, me siento mas tranquila.—suspiro, y su sonrojo regreso.

Yuri era demasiado apuesto. Apuesto y ademas amable. Lo que muchas mujeres buscan en un hombre. Le costaría bastante, acostumbrarse a su rostro y sostener su mirada por mas de un minuto.

—¿Sabes qué?—se le ocurrió cómo animarla—Seamos amigos.—sonrió. Kagome ya comenzaba a temer que sus latidos, se oyeran, por lo fuerte que latía—Después de todo, no sabemos cuanto nos tomara escaparnos de aquí.

Kagome sabia que estaba loca, pero ¿era capaz de crear a un "amigo imaginario" tan apuesto? Eso era lo que ella creía, que ellos eran productos de su imaginación. Nunca tuvo uno, asi que no sabe muy bien como y para que propósito son creados. Piensa que están ahí, porque ella se siente sola si no lo están. Que es normal que parezcan pensar y razonar por si solos. Que es normal que parezcan tener su propia alma, aunque suene loco, pero ella declaro que esta loca, asique no le importa.

—¿Amigos?—dijo Hana—Nosotros no estamos aquí para hacernos "amigos". Tenemos que orientarla a encontrar un camino por el que pueda escapar.

—Con tranquilidad y paciencia.—termino Yuri—Con tu manera de tratarla, jamas lograras hacer que salga.—la miro, Hana no replico, él tenia razón—Es por eso que me llamaste.—se dirigió a Kagome.

—¿Me hablas a mi?—dijo Kagome, colocando una mano en su pecho. Yuri asintió—Hana te llamo, no yo, estas equivocado.

—No, tu lo hiciste. Al igual que lo hiciste con mi hermana.—dijo Yuri.

La "llamo" es como decir que una parte de ella despertó para despertarla. Su lado optimista, "amor y paz", consiguió una voz y cuerpo, se materializo y apareció frente a sus ojos. Claro que Kagome, lo observo sin comprender, ella no podría imaginarse que eso fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y, como un día acepto la existencia de Hana sin más preguntas, acepto la de Yuri.

—Entonces.. no me ayudaras.—cambio de tema.

Yuri suspiró—Veamos. Cuéntame qué es lo que sabes sobre esta habitación.

—Tiene.. cuatro paredes.—comenzó a decir con la mano alzada enseñándole cuatro dedos—Absolutamente todo, piso y techo, son blancos.

—Okey... Sigue.—la animo a continuar.

—Una puerta invisible en el techo.—Hana estaba a punto de protestar, Kagome se apresuro a decir—No lo se realmente. Es de ahí—señalo el techo—de donde llega la comida.

—Trata de observar más detalladamente.—dijo Yuri—Cosas que estén y otras que sientas que deberían estar.

Kagome intentó hacer lo que le pedía. Observo cada espacio vació, cada rincón, cualquier cosa que le pareciese extraña. Hasta que hallo algo que la inquieto, un hecho que no quería reconocer. Sentía que si era a Yuri, podría decírselo sin preocuparse, en como le respondería—No quería admitirlo hasta ahora... Pero en verdad, creo que es imposible que haya una puerta invisible.—Hana puso cara de un "¡POR FIN!" con grandes letras mayúsculas pintadas en la frente—Quería creer eso, antes de aceptar que la comida venia de la nada.

Si la comida no viene de "una puerta invisible", sino que viene de la nada, significaría que no es real. Seria la respuesta que Kagome tendría que formular. Y si la comida no es real ¿qué mas podría no ser real?. Es una pregunta vital que debería hacerse a si misma, para resolver el acertijo.

—¿Y nosotros?—preguntó Yuri—¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

Kagome inhaló con fuerza, esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar—Aún no... estoy preparada para contestar esa pregunta.

Por mas de tres meses, Kagome y Hana, se tuvieron una a la otra. Y por más que Kagome quiera engañarse a si misma, con que a veces, Hana podía llegar a ser real, confirmando con este hecho que no estaba completamente loca. Sabia a la perfección, que Hana no era real. Solo era una "amiga imaginaria" creada por ella, para llenar su devastadora soledad. Ahora a su manicomio, se sumaba Yuri, otro "amigo imaginario". Tan lindo por dentro y por fuera. Un chico, que cualquier chica desearía tener como pareja. Amable, y para nada un mujeriego. Alguien que fuese capaz de escucharla atentamente, sin interrumpirla. Comportándose atento y educado. Cualquiera querría ser su amigo o pareja, hasta Kagome. Pero aún con todo a su favor, ella muy por dentro sabía, en su corazón, que nadie se igualaría al gran amor de su vida, Inuyasha.

Yuri asintió. No deseaba agobiarla con esa pregunta sin responder, por hoy. En cambio, si continuo tratando de guiarla, por el camino correcto hacia la verdad de esta misteriosa habitación—Kagome, ¿Cada cuánto tienes hambre o te sientes hambrienta?

—Mmm..—se puso a pensar—Pensándolo bien, no mucho. Pasan meses, hasta que comienzo a sentirme algo hambrienta.

No era lógico lo que decía, este es un claro ejemplo del control de Naraku. A Kagome no le sonaba extraño lo que salia de su propia boca, era indiferente a ese hecho.

—Pero comes y crees estar llena.—le recordó Hana. Ya habían tenido un conversación parecida antes.

—Claro. En el momento que como, me siento de esa manera.—afirmó Kagome—Me sirven mucho de comer.

Hana e Yuri se miraron sin entender—Kagome, ¿Cuan seguido tienes sueños? ¿Te sueles cansar, tener mucho sueño y ganas de dormir?—preguntó Yuri.

—Extrañamente, nunca. Creo que deje de tener sueños y ganas de dormir, desde que me encerraron aquí.

—Y duerme como un bebe.—le susurró Hana a Yuri.

—Pero dijiste que era extraño.—repitió Yuri.

—¿Dije qué que era extraño?—Kagome no recordaba haber dicho eso o a qué se refería con "extraño"—¿Por qué sería extraño?

—A "no tener sueños desde que estas aquí".—le recordó Yuri, Kagome lo observo sin entender—Tal vez...—quiso sugerir—porque no hay lugar en donde puedas dormir cómodamente.—Yuri no lo creía realmente, solo no deseaba que ella creyera que se estaba convirtiendo en una completa lunática. Aunque Kagome, había ya aceptado esa parte.

—No, ella estaba claramente refiriéndose a otra cosa.—dijo Hana y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Acto que adoptaba, cuando trataba de conseguir una respuesta a algo.

—Okey.—habló Yuri—Pero es obvio, que olvida lo que dice cuando tratamos de comprender su significado.—se recostó, con la vista al techo. Era su postura, su manera de razonar.

Minutos después, de un largo silencio—Hagamos las preguntas correctas.—al fin dijo Hana. Dando su séptima vuelta completa por toda la habitación—Y con lo que diga, construiremos un camino, por donde pueda cruzar, sin olvidar.

—Bueno, tú eres la experta.—dijo Yuri como alago. Se enderezó sentado con las piernas cruzadas como antes—Kagome también lo reconoce.—ésta no dijo nada, pero concordaba.

Hana era, la mayoría de las veces, insoportable, inaguantable, pero se reconocía su valor y fuerte independiente. Totalmente admirable. Su personalidad, le hacía admitir a Kagome, que no la odiaba tanto como solía repetirle.

—Sino, ¿Por qué otra razón serias la Jefa?—sonrío Yuri, con su tan esperada muestra de amabilidad y angel.

—Y tú, mi mano derecha.—sonrió de la misma manera Hana. Provocando que el parecido de los mellizos, se haga mucho más visible.

Kagome, con la boca completamente abierta hasta doler, exclamo—¡Sonreíste! ¡Tú sonreíste!—señalo a Hana, no podía dejar de recalcar esta expresión como imposible—Jamás, en todo este tiempo en que estuvimos juntas.. ¡jamás, jamás, jamás.. jamás sonreíste!—Yuri se tuvo que contener, quería reírse. Era obvio, por la expresión de Kagome, que nunca vio a Hana sonreír. Y probablemente, seria un espectáculo de una única función para ella.

Como se esperaba, Hana borro de inmediato su sonrisa, y regreso a su ya reconocida, mirada seria y sin sentimiento.

—Tenemos que hacerte salir de esta habitación.—cambio de tema Hana.

—Pero dijiste que no me dirías como salir de aquí.

—No te diré, te guiaré.—corrigió Hana—Aún que sí te diré, que Naraku hace que te olvides de las cosas importante, nose como exactamente, pero lo hace. Son datos que podrías utilizar, para poder entender mas tu situación.

—¿Qué datos?

—Si te las dijera, las olvidarías.—contestó Hana, con voz obvia—¿No crees?

Kagome giro los ojos—Entonces, ¿cómo lo harás?

—Primero, te haremos una serie de interrogaciones.—respondió Yuri—Y con tus respuestas, intentaremos construir el camino del que hablaba mi hermana.

—Bien.—accedió Kagome—¿Cuáles son?

—Sabemos que, comes hasta llenarte.—señalo Hana—Pero también, que pasas meses antes de sentirte hambrienta.

—Y...—siguió Yuri—se supone que duermes bien, pero crees que es "extraño" no soñar, y no tener sueño.

—Entonces...—habló Hana—empecemos por, ¿Cómo sabes que pasaste 9 meses encerrada aquí?

—Porque pasamos nueves meses aquí.—contestó al instante Kagome. Una respuesta automática.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—repitió la pregunta Yuri.

—¿Cómo se qué?

—Lo olvido.—dijo Hana—Kagome, ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Cómo lo sabría?—dijo Kagome, mirándola como si ella estuviera ciega—No hay reloj donde pueda fijarme.

No había ningún reloj, osea que no había nada que pudiera decirle qué hora era. Por lo que, es imposible que Kagome sepa que pasaron nueve meses.

—Amm.. Okey.—dijo Yuri—Contando el claro hecho, de no ver ningún rayo de sol entrar en esta habitación. Y que nosotros como tú sepamos, sin ninguna explicación, que "supuestamente" pasaste nueve meses encerrada aquí adentro..

—Sentimos lo mismo.—termino Hana—Aún que, el que él y yo tengamos la misma sensación.. eso si lo podríamos explicar...—Yuri asintió—Aun, seguiríamos sin saber exactamente cómo aclarar, si ella en verdad, cumplió ese transcurso de tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

—Mmm.. Kagome.—la llamó Yuri—Puede que esto suene grosero, pero.. ¿Te has bañado alguna vez?

Parte de Kagome se sentía ofendida, y otra parte inquieta y confusa—No, no lo hice. Ahora que lo dices, es algo obvio, considerando que no hay ningún baño aquí. Y raro, porque no me siento..

—Sucia.—termino la oración Hana.

Kagome, desde principios de su estadía allí, ha sido cambiada, aseada y alimentada. Todo lo que una humana como ella necesita para estar "bien cuidada". Kagome tenia todas esas características.

—También, tienes ropa diferente a la primera vez que llegaste aquí.—noto Hana—¿No?

—¡Wow! ¡¿Sí?!—se observo a si misma—¡Acabo de notarlo! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es... qué acabo de notarlo?

—La misma respuesta a: ¿Cómo es qué olvidas cosas?—respondió obvia Hana—Naraku.

—Naraku te hace olvidar y hacer que no te des cuenta lo que llevas puesto.—explico Yuri.

Efectivamente, Kagome llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono, por completo floreado. Rosas de diferentes tonos de color rosa y rojo. Los espacios que no cubrían las flores, los cubrían los pétalos o un cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni luna. El kimono se apreciaba similar a un paisaje de noche, cuando la luna llena es la única luz en toda la zona, y las rosas gracias al viento, viajan bajo ésta, ocupando las posiciones de las estrellas, como si ese fuese su lugar.

Naraku reconocía la belleza de Kagome, solo le hacia falta vestirla con un kimono que la hiciera ver mas bella de lo que ya es.

—Por cierto, es hermoso. Se te ve hermoso.—elogio Yuri, con una respuesta sonrojada de parte de Kagome.

—Gra-Gracias.—agradeció ésta.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no logró recordar desde cuándo lo llevas puesto.—Hana se rasca la parte detrás del cuello. Gesto que suele hacer cuando trata de recordar algo.

—Es obvio. Tu eres peor que yo, si hablamos de olvidar.—dijo Kagome, muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Si hubiese sido mas consciente de sus palabras, sabría que se vendría nuevamente una pelea con Hana.

—Por lo menos yo no olvido cosas importantes, como la clave para salir de aquí.—contraatacó Hana.

—Bueno, si tan solo me hubieses ayudado desde que el primer día que llegaste. ¡Podría haberlo hecho!—se defendió Kagome.

Ver la expresión de Hana, lista para hablar, hizo que Kagome deseara que alguien más la matara en vez de que fuera la maestra del "anti-autocontrol". No sólo moriría, sino que reviviría. Porque a Hana no le satisface ver a su presa acabada, sin aliento, ni palpitar. Con sus víctimas, nada le es suficiente para satisfacer su ira.

—¿Cuántas, cuántas, cuántas veces...—pronunció cada palabra lentamente, conteniéndose de gritar—¿Cuántas, cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¿Qué número te dejaría lo suficientemente conforme?—sus ojos ya no tenían iris ni pupilas. Fueron reemplazadas por dos llamas gigantes, o era lo que Kagome estaba alucinando, representando la ira contenida de Hana, quien ahora empezó a gritar—¡TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIMOS JUNTAS. SOPORTANDOTE, AGUANTANDO CADA ESTUPIDEZ, E IDAS Y VUELTAS... SOY LA ÚNICA QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO AQUÍ CUANDO TE SENTÍAS SOLA... ¡LA ÚNICA!—la señalo, su dedo parecía a punto de disparar—¡¿Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES?!

—¡TE LO AGRADEZCO!— _Sí voy a morir hoy, mejor que sea de pie, peleando hasta el ultimo_ _round_ —¡PERO TU SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ! Esperando encontrar cualquier error que cometa.—bajo la voz—Para que te pongas de este modo. ¡Tu sed de sangre nunca se va a saciar!... ¡Ya matame si es lo que tanto quieres!—como Hana no contestó, algo que sospechaba, si no tomaba esa oportunidad, iba hacer. Siguió, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras decía—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no saberlo? No puedes, no puedes matarme. Porque si lo hicieras, ya no tendrías con quién enojarte. A quien amenazar a muerte todos los días... ¡Sin mi, no serías nada!—y esa, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, Hana ya estaba encima de Kagome, estrangulándola. Ésta, no podía hacer más que forcejear sin mucha fuerza, no podía contra su fuerza. Detenerla, imposible. Su única salida era hacerla olvidar. Pero le era inalcanzable a estas alturas. Su esperanza de sobrevivir en estos últimos segundos de vida, era Yuri. Si el hermano menor del demonio Jefe, no lograba salvarla. No le quedaba otra que pensar en sus últimas palabras.

En sus minutos de vida con la Jefa, eran cuando realmente sentía que su "amiga imaginaria" era alguien de carne y hueso. Porque sino podría pararla, en vez de pensar que decir antes de ir al más allá. _¿Qué podría decir? "Inuyasha, todos, lamento no estar con ustedes ahora mismo. Lamento no ser tan inteligente como Hana, si fuera ella... Pero no tendría sentido despedirme, si ellos no están aquí para escucharme. Nunca oirán mis últimas palabras. Nunca sabrán cómo morí. Nunca... Nunca los volveré a ver_ —¡Ya.. Ya mata-matam-me!—sollozó y abandono la lucha, dejo de forcejear. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, tanto que se convirtieron en una cascada, su cara quedo completamente empapada—N-no ten-tengo últimas pal-palabras... No si e-ellos no estan aq-qui p-p-para esc-cuchar-las..

—¡Bien! ¡¿Quién querría escuchar, las patéticas palabras de una perdedora?! Que se rinde tan fácil. Esta no es la Kagome que ellos aman. Jamas amaran a este niña llorona, que no sabe pelear. Si estuviesen aquí, no harían mas, que me mirarte con asco. Te odiaran. Kagome, te odiaran.—verla llorar hizo que aumentara mucho más su enojo. Pero aún así, su tono de voz disminuyó, al igual que su agarre.

—¡T-ti-tienes razón!—ya tenia grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se tapo el rostro de la vergüenza que sentía de si misma—¡Soy patética! ¡Patética, patética, patética, pat..

—Y una perdedora.—agrego Hana soltando su cuello.

—¡Y una perdedora! ¡Perdedora, perdedora, perdedora..—continuo repitiendo.

—¡TE MATARÉ DE VERDAD SI NO TE CALLAS!—fue divertido al principio, hasta que colmo su paciencia de nuevo. La vena en su frente volvió a palpitar y a crecer, con cada repetición que hacía. Kagome no la oyó y siguió—¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEAS! ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA, SACO DE MIERDA!—volvió a ahorcarla.

Esa fue la entrada para Yuri. Tenía que cumplir con su deber: Detener a su hermana antes de que cometiera ¿homicidio o suicidio?. Si su hermana mataba a Kagome, seria prácticamente como si lo matara a él también. Por cual, debía pararla—Tendré que usar mi arma secreta.—murmuro. Sabiendo que ninguna de las dos lo oían. Estaba claro, que su hermana y Kagome no tenían intenciones de prestarle ninguna atención.

Aclaro bien su voz y comenzó a cantar. Al instante, una hermosa y dulce voz salio directo de su boca. Atrayendo por completo la atención de ambas.

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_

—Gracias por escuchar. Esta es mi primer debut en público.—hizo una reverencia.

Yuri, con su aura de chico tranquilo y amable, lo hacían quedar corto con su modo, su tono al cantar. Cuando su voz producía unas notas perfectas, cualquiera lo confundiría con un ángel. Solo le faltaba las alas.

Kagome no había dejado de llorar. Lo bueno de esto.. es que ahora lloraba de emoción. No experta en el idioma ingles, entendía lo básico, como: Hola, ¿Qué ta?, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? entre otros ejemplos mas. Yuri lo pronunciaba perfecto, podría ser su profesor.

—¡Maldito!—se le acerco Hana, agarrándolo de la musculosa.

—¿Qué hice mal? ¿Desafine?—hizo pucheros, haciéndose el tonto. Demasiado tierno de soportar, para los ojos de Kagome.

—¡Cl-claro que no!—aseguro Kagome—¡Fue hermoso!—ver la expresión agradecida en el rostro de Yuri, casi hizo que desmayará.

—¡Claro que canto perfecto idiota!—afirmo Hana—¡Es mi hermano! ¿Cómo no seria capaz de cantar asi?—obvio las palabras—¡Solo que este idiota—arrugo mas su ropa con el puño—canta cuando quiere que olvide algo!

—...Oh.—entendió Kagome. _Me salvó.. Hizo que ella pudiera olvidar. Fui salvada de la muerte por él._

—Ahora dime... ¿Qué querías que olvide, eh?—Yuri no contestó, en cambio silbó, enfadando aun más a Hana.

Yuri, estaba en peligro. En peligro de ser exterminado por su propia hermana. Aunque Kagome no sabia, que la única que puede hacerlo desaparecer es ella.

Así, mientras Hana deseaba matar a su lindo hermano mellizo y Kagome no sabia qué hacer para ayudarlo. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, seguían durmiendo en contra de su voluntad fuera, y muy lejos, de esas cuatro paredes, donde la aprendiz a sacerdotisa seguía ignorante de cuan en peligro se encontraba. Solo estaba a dos días de quedar, verdaderamente loca. Un punto de no retorno. Uno que haría que sus amigos sean incapaces de reconocerla. Porque la Kagome que ellos conocían y amaban, desaparecería. No seria mas la amiga que adoraban. Lamentablemente para ellos, Kagome cambiara. No solo su personalidad, si no también su corazón. Inuyasha podría no ser el único al que ame. Kagome no es consiente de esto ahora, pero en el futuro lo sabra. Que su corazón puede albergar a mas de un amor.


	5. Capitulo 3 (EDITADO)

**ADVERTENCIA** **: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO**

* * *

 **Oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad, es todo sitio ausente de luz. Donde la luz no puede penetrar, los rincones del alma que desean envenenarlos, guiarlos por un camino de destrucción. No solo a ellos mismos, sino también a quienes quieren. Cuando se cruza esta linea, cuando lastiman, de cualquier forma, a un ser querido. Se lastiman a si mismos.

Kagome no es consiente, de lo que su parte oscura, es capaz de hacer si ella le diera vida, voz y voto. Hace casi un día, a penas era poco visible esa parte de si misma. Kagome estaba cubierta de luz pura. Amaba a sus amigos, creía en el amor que les tenia. Jamas los defraudaría. O eso era lo que siempre pensó. Porque hoy, las cosas son completamente diferente a como eran antes. En su estado actual, esta mas cerca de encontrar la oscuridad, en vez de hallar una manera de salir de esta pesadilla. Lo que sí pueden verla, quienes sí saben donde realmente se encuentra, se ríen en su cara, y se burlan de su lucha por reencontrarse con sus amados amigos.

 _I found my way_

 _Right time wrong place_

 _As I pled my case_

 _You're the judge, Oh no_

 _Set me free_

 _You're the judge, Oh no_

 _Set me free_

 _I know my soul's freezing_

 _Hell's hot for good reason_

 _So please, take me_

—¡CALLATE!

—¡Hana!—llamó Kagome.

—¡Jefa!—corrigió ésta, sosteniendo de la camiseta a su hermano. Éste, a pesar de estar en peligro, se veía en absoluto intranquilo.

—Lo siento.. Jefa. ¿Podría perdonar a su hermano? Por favor..

Kagome se estaba arriesgando. Hace menos de unos minutos, había estado en la misma situación. Con tratar de salvarlo, se estaría sacrificando. Moriría, y el martirio de Yuri, habría sido en vano.

—No, Kagome. No necesito de tu ayuda.—habló, actuando dramáticamente, Yuri—Es mi culpa, quería que olvidarás algo que hice.—confesó a su hermana.

—¡Qué hiciste?—la irrito más, causando que aumentara el agarre de su camiseta.

—Si te lo dijera, te haría olvidar devuelta.

—¡¿Te atreves a hac..

—¡Si!—contestó Yuri, antes de que terminará—Hermana, escúchame cuando digo, que jamás, jamás te lo diré.—seguía con su dramatismo.

—¡Yuri!—se espantó Kagome. _¡¿Estas tratando que te maten?!_

—¡Maldito!—lo levanto con su mano de agarre, a Yuri le era imposible zafarse. De todo modo, éste ni siquiera luchaba.

—¡Nunca lo recordarás!

Volvió a cantar.. Hana se preparo, presionando muy fuerte las manos encima de sus orejas.

 _I don't know if this song_

 _Is a surrender or a revel_

 _I don't know if this one_

 _Is about me or the devil_

 _I don't know if this song_

 _Is a surrender or a revel_

 _I don't know if this one_

 _Is about me or the devil_

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!—Yuri cerro la boca—¡Eso es lo que tu crees!—dijo Hana y lo lanzo lejos—¡Lo recordaré! ¡Se que puedo!—estrujó su cabeza con fuerza. Como al exprimir y exprimir una naranja, hasta extraer todo su jugo.

Kagome corrió donde Yuri, y lo ayudo a sentarlo. Colocándose a su lado con un brazo que lo sostenga, él recostó la cabeza en su hombro—Te sacrificaste por mi.. Yo no se cómo..

—En parte, sí. Pero no lo hice solo por ti.—dijo Yuri, observando a su hermana—No habría retorno, si mi hermana te asesinara.

—Aún así.. ella...

—Eso ya no importa. Nos salvamos.. por ahora.

—Mmm..—asintió Kagome—Se nota que eres su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—se enderezó para verle a la cara.

—Lo que acabas de hacer.. También lo hacia en este tipo de situaciones.

La memoria a corto plazo de Hana, el seguro de Kagome. Servía de gran ayuda, cuando atravesaba por situaciones de extremo peligro. Sin embargo, existían ocasiones en las que tenía que recurrir al plan B, cuando el plan A fracasaba.

El plan B, consistía en el borrado completo de las 24hs. Para esto, tenia que conseguir que Hana borrara sus recuerdos por si misma. Ésta posee la mala fortuna de: cuánto mayor sea la resistencia al olvido, más son las memorias que serán eliminadas. Kagome optaba por esta técnica en momentos extremos, sino lo fueran a tal magnitud, su "yo bueno interior" no se lo permitiría. A pesar de que es bien sabido, que cuanto mas es el tiempo que pasa en esa habitación encerrada, menos bondad y cordura le quedan.

—Eres malo, como ella.—suspiro, no quería creerlo.

—Tal vez..—contestó Yuri, distante.

—Tal vez yo también lo sea.—dijo Kagome, en ese instante se levantó de un salto, sin dejar que Yuri viera su expresión.

—¡Jefa!—llamó Kagome—¿Cómo cree que Naraku este vigilandome?

Hana la miró muy molesta—No te contestaré. Tú tienes que suponerlo sola. ¿Cuántas.. Cuántas veces—se rasco el cuello—Deja vu.

—¿Otra deja vu?—dijo Yuri, acercándose lentamente, con cara inocente, a ellas.

—Es común. Esta idiota siempre me hace repetirle las cosas.—contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Efectivamente, Hana había olvidado toda la pelea. Depende de la delicadeza con la que la trate Kagome, si consigue recordar fragmentos de lo ocurrido. No suele pasar, pero con mucha mala suerte, Hana recibe pequeñas imágenes que le jugarían en contra a Kagome.

Yuri sirve de mucho si se requiere bajarle los humos a su hermana. Es adorable, y con una cara de tonto, que es característico de él. No solo es, también se hace. Es inteligente, una inteligencia que obviamente esconde. A veces saca ese don a la luz, asombrando a todos, menos a Kagome, que parece no asombrarse con nada. Los mellizos, una es una diabla, otro es un angel. Pero ambos, son el combo perfecto de sabe-lo-todo.

—Seré idiota..—admitió, sin vergüenza—Pero debes reconocer, que tienes la culpa por no responder correctamente a mis interrogaciones.—dijo Kagome, imitando la postura de Hana.

—Si te castigará más seguido, tal vez no tendrías que hacerlo, y entenderías.—dijo Hana.

—Terminaras matándome, si aumentaras las torturas.—se abrazo a si misma. _¡Has dañado demasiado a este hermoso, maravilloso cuerpo!_

—¿Ja? ¿Llamas a eso tortura?—río Hana—Todavía no has sufrido lo suficiente para llamar a eso "tortura". Apenas estaba divirtiéndome contigo.

Y era cierto, Hana tiene un nivel de tortura muy elevado. Hay maldad en sus ojos, un infierno que ni siquiera Naraku podría negar que es terrorífico.

Tiene elementos de tortura, que Kagome no se molesta ni en pensar de donde las saca, ya que le aterroriza mas cómo las va a usar en ella. Era como si Hana fuese una maga, y pudiese sacar estas cosas de un sombrero mágico. Con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados. Esa era la imagen que tiene Kagome de la Jefa.

—¡Estas loca!—sintió escalofríos. " _¿Apenas estaba divirtiéndome contigo?" Quedaba casi muerta con tu "diversión"._

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—se encolerizó Hana.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?— _¿Ahora qué hice?_

—¡Yo soy la de memoria a corto plazo! ¡No tú! ¡¿O estas tratando de burlarte?!

—¿Pero qué dic..—se detuvo—Oh... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?—miró a Yuri, éste asintió—¿Qué parte?

—¡No te hagas la inocente!

—¡Perdón! ¡No quise decirlo!

—¡Lo pensaste! ¡Es igual!

—Okey, Okey. Calmense.—se interpuso entre las dos Yuri—Hermana... ¿Cómo sabe el chocolate?

Automáticamente a Hana se le iluminaron los ojos, tal como los de una niña—Como un manjar enviado como ofrenda de los Dioses.—dijo, en posición de alabanza arrodillada, subiendo y bajando los brazos, muy frenéticamente.

—Mmmm. Le gusta mucho el chocolate.—confirmó Kagome.

No solo le gustaban los chocolates, los creía de otro mundo. Los chocolates, para ella, se los tenias que tratar con ovación. Saborearlos como si fuera lo ultimo que comería en lo que resta de su vida. Existían ocasiones en las que se pasaba ovacionando por horas antes de comérselos. Hana es una loca apasionada por los chocolates. Nunca comió uno que le cayera mal. Todos eran sagrados para ella. Un regalo que se debía apreciar como se era debido.

—¡¿Gustar?!—exclamó indignada—¡Gustar es una palabra muy vacía para describir mis sentimientos respecto al chocolate!

—Okey.. Onee-sama.—se interpuso Yuri—Recuerda que, por culpa de Naraku, ya no puedes deleitarte con ese manjar.

—¡Es-es cierto!—se dio cuenta por primera vez, poniendo una cara de total horror.

—No obstante... si consiguieras liberar a Kagome, de esta prisión...

—¡Tienes razón!—no lo dejo terminar. Kagome quiso abrazar a Yuri, aunque lo pensó mejor—Pero Kagome tiene que hacerlo con su propio esfuerzo.—se recompuso, regresando a su estado de suma seriedad.

—¡En-en-en-en-en-en serio?—se derrumbo—¡Tan.. tan.. tan.. tan.. cerca! Y ahora..—Kagome no tenia palabras.

—¡Ya! Deja de lloriquear y empieza a buscar en tu cerebro, una idea que logre hacerte salir de aqui.—dijo Hana, tan fría como siempre.

—¡Es que... tu-tu-tu-tu-tu.. eres! ¡Tu eres...!

—Kagome, cálmate. Sabes que final tendrás.—le advirtió Yuri—Y no será un "vivieron felices por siempre".

Kagome suspiro. _Tiene razón, tranquilizate_ —Okey.. ¿No iban hacerme un par de preguntas?

Los hermanos, formularon una gran serie de preguntas. Pero ninguna fue significante. Tenían por acertado que Kagome perdía partes importantes, recuerdos, de su estadía en la habitación. Baño, muda de ropa, comida y horas de sueño.

Kagome decía haberse aseado, aunque no recordara cuándo. Misma era la sensación de cambiarse de ropa. Comer, y sentir rareza al no sentirse hambrienta, como si en realidad no hubiese comido ni un bocado en todo ese tiempo allí, y no le hiciese falta. También dormir y verse descansada, era todo igual. Cada acción, por la boca de Kagome, salían de modo inexplicable, incomprensible. Como si existiera otra versión, detrás de todo lo que decía.

—No entiendo por qué Naraku.. hace que olvide, lo que sea que olvido.—dijo Kagome, por décima vez.

—Si te dieras cuenta de lo extraño que suenan tus respuestas, no preguntarías.—contestó Hana.

—¿Por qué suenan extrañas?

—Porque no tienen coherencia.—dijo Yuri—Dices una cosa y después dices otra.

—Oh.. ¿Y si prueban en decirme, la respuesta correcta?

—¿Respuesta correcta? ¿Te refieres.. a la que creamos correcta, las que se supone debes decir?—dijo Yuri.

—Sí.—asintió Kagome—¿Tal vez, si yo hiciera las preguntas, y ustedes se encargaran de contestarlas?

Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Era una buena idea, si Kagome no eliminaba esas respuestas de su cabeza también—Okey.—acepto Hana—Concederé tu petición, en esta ocasión..

—Por el bien de comer chocolates.—termino la oración Yuri. Hana no contesto. Sólo confirmo con su silencio la afirmación de su hermano.

—En fin..—dijo, algo emocionada Kagome—Empecemos por.. ¿Jefa, cuanto tiempo paso Kagome encerrada en esta habitación?

—Ya han pasado 9 meses y diez días.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es una respuesta automática.—dijo ésta—Fuiste programada para contestar esto, si en algún momento te lo planteabas. No es como si realmente fuera cierto.

—Eso en verdad ayudo. ¡Es la respuesta más extensa que he obtenido de parte tuya en todo este tiempo!—se impresiono, casi se le cae una lágrima de la emoción—El chocolate en verdad sirve de mucho como incentivo.—agradeció.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dice?—dijo Yuri, esperanzado.

—Sí.—asintió feliz, con una gran sonrisa—Por fin tengo una verdadera ayuda.

No le sorprendía la respuesta, sino lo animada que estaba Hana en colaborar.

—Okey. Eso es excelente.—dijo Hana seria, no quería sucumbir a la esperanza, aún—Prosigamos.

En ese preciso momento, la felicidad y la esperanza, el deseo de Kagome de poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente. Se esfumaron, al oír su despreciable voz.

—Kagome.—ésta, oyó su nombre, formando ecos de la nada—Lamento no haberte saludado, como es debido, con anterioridad. Espero no estés, enfadada conmigo.

Reconocía esa voz perfectamente. La voz que más aborrecía en el mundo—Naraku.—prácticamente escupió el nombre.

Naraku fue avisado de las anomalías en el cuerpo estático de Kagome. Como sus amigos, Kagome también estaba en estado de coma. Estática, sin moverse siquiera un poco. Kagura se encargaba se alimentarla y asear su cuerpo. Solía hablar entre sueños, se contestaba a si misma. La bruja que la hechizo y desapareció en el acto al segundo día, dijo que eso seria normal. Pero, si la aprendiz a sacerdotisa presentaba convulsiones, movimientos bruscos, como si estuviese por partir al otro mundo, o peor para Naraku, despertar. Tenia que intervenir con ayuda de esta, la hechicera debía usar su poder para meterlo y hacer que se encierre mas en ella misma. Continuar con su estado en coma, y alejarla mas de la verdad de su situación.

Naraku tenia que intervenir, asustar a Kagome. El objetivo estaba cada vez mas cerca, no iba a permitir que esta, con sus propias fuerzas, se despertara como si nada. Haciendo que fracasara su maravilloso plan. Uno que ni Kagome se le cruzaría por la mente, que ella seria la protagonista principal, que lo ayudaría a cumplirlo.

—¿Me equivoco al suponer que estas.. "un poco".. rencorosa conmigo?

—"Un poco"—hizo comillas con los dedos—es insignificante con lo que quiero hacerte en este preciso instante.—no parecía Kagome al habla, sino Hana.

—Se nota que has cambiado.—dijo éste, en absoluto intimidado por su amenaza.

Él sabia perfectamente que había cambiado, se esperaba que fuese asi. Sino no tendría sentido todo lo que estaba haciendo para cumplir su objetivo.

—¡¿Quién crees que es el responsable?!

—Puesto que es claro que te refieres a mi... Me disculpo.—había burla en su voz.

—¿Por qué será que se oye tan vacía tu disculpa?

—Sarcasmo.—reconoció su tono—Eso también es nuevo.. ¿Acaso esta habitación ha eliminado por completo a la Kagome inocente?—se reía internamente.

—Querrás decir la Kagome inútil, que no sabia como protegerse sin Inuyasha...—lo nombro sin signos de cariño, con indudable odio—Bueno, esa irracional chica, no existe más... ¡Podría acabar contigo fácilmente y sin su ayuda! ¡Así que trae tu trasero aquí y peleemos! ¡Ya veras como quedaras cuando te ponga una mano encima! ¡Maldito saco de pura mier..

Kagome no sabia que esta era la demostración que Naraku necesitaba para confirmar su triunfo. La bruja tenia razón en lo que le había dicho. Diferentes personalidades, y solo una sera quien se convertirá en su aliada. Apagara a las demás personalidades, y sera quien maneje el cuerpo de Kagome próximamente.

—Kagome, no estoy tratando de iniciar una pelea contigo. Quiero conversar pacíficamente. ¿Es posible?

—Si no se trata de una pelea, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.. Entonces desaparece, prefiero el constante silencio, a tener que seguir escuchando tu mierda.

—Que mala.—actuo "ofendido"—Casi siento a mi corazón quebrarse.

—Que vivas es un milagro, porque corazón no tienes.

—Un magnífico verso para una canción.—aplaudió Naraku.

Solo su presencia se sentía en la habitación, porque su forma física seguía al lado Kagome, donde ella seguía durmiendo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse, atacarlo.

—Si te muestras, tal vez considere cantarte. La primera estrofa empezaría: Te matare, déjame matarte... Te matare, juro que lo haré... Donde sea que vayas, yo te hallare.. Déjame matarte... Quiero matarte.. Juro que lo haré.—dejo de cantar—En fin, eso es lo que tengo hasta ahora... Pero, si te aproximarás a la luz, de seguro se me ocurrirían más. Ver tu asquerosa cara me inspiraría. ¡Haría un hit con esta canción!

—Kagome, no dudes que querría oír, que más versos tienes para mi. Tienes una magnifica voz, esta más que demostrado...

—¡Sal a la luz, entonces!

—Pero ya ha llegado el momento de irme.—la ignoró.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Te ocultas tras las sombras! ¡Y te atreves a huir sin pelear! ¡Da la cara, maldito!

—Ten por asegurado que nos veremos otro día. Por el momento, este no es ese día... Adiós, Kagome.—no se lo volvió a oír, los ecos iban desvaneciéndose.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!—gritó y gritó a la nada. No fue hasta que su garganta comenzó a raspar, que sus gritos se transformaron en sollozos.

La oscuridad lleno la habitación. Cubrió por completo cada rincon de esta. Los mellizos se desvanec

El llanto no cesaba, los días de soledad regresaron como un bombardeo de malas emociones. Cuando a penas habían transcurrido días, y sus esperanzas en que Inuyasha y los demás la rescataran, no se desvanecían. Cada sensación, cada angustia, cada que creía que moriría sola allí. La derribaron. Cayendo en la depresión. Un agujero negro con cada una de sus inseguridades como única compañía, listas para disparar, y repetir, repetir, repetir...

—¿Inuyasha... P-por qué... N-no vin-viniste..—gimoteo—L-los extraño a t-t-todos!

 _—Idiota. ¿Crees que Inuyasha te extraña?—broto una voz en la vasta oscuridad, burlándose._

—Cl-claro que sí... Inuyasha, él.. es-esta busc-buscándome.

 _—No, no lo esta. Y si lo estuviera, es un inútil, al igual que tú. Ya que después de todo este tiempo, no te ha localizado todavía y tú no has logrado liberarte de esta pesadilla que te sigue atrapando aun mas y mas que el día en que llegaste... Tal vez si sean la pareja perfecta, pero de fracasados._

—N-Naraku es inteligente, sabe ocultarse. Ade-además yo soy la única que puede percibir la perla Shikon.

 _—Tanto tiempo aislada de la realidad, ¿y no recuerdas que Kikyo también posee esa habilidad?.—Kagome abrió mucho los ojos—No me digas que ¿no se te ha cruzado por la cabeza, que Inuyasha te haya reemplazado por su antiguo amor?_

—¡No!—sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, persistente—¡Él.. n-no lo haría! ¡Él no lo haría! ¡Él no lo haría! ¡Él n-no lo haría! ¡Él n-no lo haría!

—¡KAGOME!—era Hana—¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME! ¡DESPIERTA!

—Él.. No lo haría..—pestañeo hasta adaptarse a la luz—¿Q-qué pasa?

Su lado oscuro, del que Naraku mas ansiaba ser aliado. Apareció, pero esta vez solo su voz. No había cobrado forma física, no como Hana y Yuri. La hora de que se adueñe de Kagome no había llegado hoy, al menos. Por lo menos, Kagome podía mantener oculta esa esencia maligna de si misma por un tiempo mas. El problema era, ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría para que Kagome deje que esta esencia maligna tome forma y destruya todo a su paso cuando venga?

—Kagome, estuviste dormida por más de cinco meses.—era Yuri, sosteniéndola desde atrás por los hombros, viéndola muy preocupado—Ahora son 14 meses y 20 días desde tu estadía en este lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por q..—se detuvo. Escrituras en las paredes y una sombra tenebrosa que sentía que la observaba, la alarmó, aterrada—¡¿Qué es eso?!—apunto.

Hana, que hace unos minutos había estado arrodillada frente a Kagome, sacudiéndola para despertarla. Se enderezó y volteo para mirar donde apuntaba ésta, sin ver nada fuera de lo normal dijo—¿Qué es que? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde?

—Yo tampoco veo nada.—dijo Yuri.

La oscuridad del alma de Kagome, es algo que solo ella puede percibir. Los mellizos son parte de su luz interior, por mas que Hana sea la mayoría de las veces oscura, no se compara a esta maldad. Y ni mencionar a Yuri, que es pura bondad, ni su lado malo se asoma a esto. Es por eso, que no pueden ver lo que Kagome ve. Esta solo puede mostrarse como una sombra, porque Kagome se resiste con ayuda de los mellizos, a sucumbir en esta desolación, ira y rencor. Emociones que la enterrarían viva, que les seria una quemazón insoportable. Ella no puede dejar que esta cosa la consuma. No si quiere que sus amigos salgan dañados en el acto.

—¡Ahí..! Ha-habí..a.. una sombra... Desapareció..

—¿Una sombra? Ahora que lo dices, ni siquiera proyectas sombras aquí.—noto Hana.

—Es verdad.—dijo Yuri.

—¡En la pared! ¡Escribió algo!—gritó Kagome y se acerco rápidamente a leer que decía—Él no lo haría.—susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?—se aproximó Hana, y a un paso detrás Yuri.

—Esta cubriendo la pared. Se repite en cada rincón.—paso sus manos por la escritura—¡Es sangre!—se alejo horrorizada—Es-es mi letra. Mi sangre. Es mi letra. Mi sangre.—sus manos cubiertas de sangre, sus muñecas cortadas dejaron un gran charco en el suelo a su alrededor—Yo lo hice. Yo lo escribí. Yo lo hice. Yo lo escribí.—cayo arrodillada, dejando rastros de sangre en su kimono. Se tomo de la cabeza, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás lentamente, con los ojos bien cerrados.

 _Todo es culpa de Inuyasha_ —Todo es culpa de Inuyasha.— _Si el no existiera no estaría aquí_ —Si el no existiría no estaría aquí.— _Es su culpa_ —Es su culpa.— _Matarlo es la solución_ —Matarlo es la solución.— _Tengo que asesinarlo_ —Tengo que asesinarlo.

Repetía lo que decía la voz, como si fuese un eco. La voz tenia el mismo tono, que el de ella, el mismo que pronunciaba al hablar. A diferencia que esta voz, tenia un deje de malicia que Kagome no poseía.

—¡CÁLLATE!—tembló toda la habitación—¡TÚ NO LO MATARÁS!—esta era una voz que no salia de su cabeza.

—Tengo que hacerlo.—Kagome la ignoró, no abrió los ojos—Tengo que asesinarlo. Tengo que asesinarlo. Tengo que asesinarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Asesinarlo. Asesinarlo. Tengo que asesinarlo.

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡ESE DERECHO PUEDE TENERLO UNA SOLO SER EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡Y NO ERES TÚ!

—¿Quién?—dijo Kagome, subiendo los parpados. De a poco, iba eliminándose todo rastro de sangre de las paredes. Sus heridas se cerraban, sin dejar cicatrices—Yo..

—¡TU NADA! ¡No harás nada! ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves incluso a preguntarlo?!

—¿Quién lo hará?

—¡Koga! ¡Koga es el único que posee el absoluto derecho de matar a Inuyasha!

—¿Koga?

Cabello ondulado, suelto, rubio rojizo. Ojos color verde. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco corte A/princesa corto, sin tirantes, escote corazón, múltiple flores cubrían el vestido. Parecía lista para dar su paso a paso, directo al altar. Una chica más alta que Kagome, aunque no tanto como los mellizos. Los tres, deberían competir en un concurso de belleza.

Las marcas en las paredes se había desvanecido, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Esta chica era la causa de esto. Despertar a Kagome de su ensoñación, nombrando a alguien casi olvidado.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota? ¿Crees que Koga no es rival para Inuyasha? ¡¿Eso crees?!

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto en cambio, Kagome.

—¿Qué quién soy? ¡Pues claro que estas presenciando a la futura gran esposa, del gran e incomparable yukai Koga!—dijo orgullosa—¡Mina!

—Eso explica el atuendo.—dijo ésta.

—Mina, deja de hacer tanto escándalo. De seguro sabes, que Koga no quiere casarse contigo, sino con Kagome.—advirtió Hana.

Mina estaba completamente enamorada de Koga, su príncipe azul. Odiaba tanto a Inuyasha como él. Se creía la pareja perfecta para este. Su objetivo era casarse, tener hijos y ser una buena esposa que dure por la eternidad. Su amor es único e inigualable.

Tambien odia a Kagome, por eligir a Inuyasha, por encima de un partidazo como Koga. Para ella no hay comparación, es una falta de respeto hacerlo. Inuyasha es un imbécil, un indigno en recibir amor de Kagome. Siendo la otra, el reemplazo de su antiguo amor. La reencarnación de una imbécil como él. No entiende qué es lo que hace especial a Inuyasha, qué tanto tiene que a Kagome le atrae tanto. Mina no confía en él, sabe que solo esta utilizando a la miko. Que no la quiera, no la ama. Ademas, es un inútil, ¿cómo puede ser que no ha venido a buscarla todavía, a su recolectora de perlas? ¿ha decido ya cambiarla por la otra? ¿le es inservible ahora que ha sido secuestrada? Estas preguntas sin responder, hacen que lo aborrezca mas y mas.

—Como si ésta desagradecida se mereciera tal honor.—apunto Mina.

—¿Desagradecida?—dijo Kagome, molesta—Yo jamás pedí que me propusiera matrimonio.

—¡Ves!—le habló a Hana—¡Es una desagradecida! ¡Hasta la maldita, osa quejarse! ¡Aún no consigo comprender, que vio en ella!

—Cálmate Mina.—se adelanto Yuri, advirtiendo que Kagome quería contestarle—Podrás preguntárselo a él cuando lo veas. Ahora tienes que participar en la liberación de Kagome.

—Si persiste en su estupidez, da por cerrado que jamás saldrá.—dijo Mina, provocando que Kagome tiemble de la ira.

—Kagome, no la escuches.—dijo Yuri—Y tu Mina, deja de molestarla.

—¿Por decir la autentica e innegable verdad?—dijo ésta.

—Para de hablar, sino quieres que te mande a dormir a la fuerza.—amenazo Hana y de inmediato Mina cerro la boca—¿Y a ti que te paso? Recuerdo la voz de Naraku, lo que sucedió... Pensé que esa era la razón. Pero no parece ser el por qué de tu manera de actuar, no del todo, al menos.

Hana tiene la capacidad de hacer dormir a las demás personalidad. O "amigos imaginarios" como llama Kagome. Esto, por ser la primera en aparecer y la mas fuerte de todas. Es la líder, la que toma el mando sobre los otros.

Personalidades, no "amigos imaginarios". Son fracciones de si misma, de Kagome. Porque ella no pudo permanecer sola por mucho que intentase tener fe en sus amigos. La soledad es devastadora. La ausencia de vida, un mundo vació. El fin del mundo como se conoce. ¿Quién no podría volverse loco si fuese el ultimo sobreviviente? Solo que Kagome estaba pasando por algo mucho peor. Estaba viva, sus amigos también, y donde estaba, era un lugar sin salida. Con esto, era el 99% improbable de que Kagome no estuviese demente hoy. Lo que se espera es, ¿qué pasara cuando despierte? ¿cuánto sera el grado de su demencia? ¿podrá curarse? ¿volverá a ser la que era?

—Sí.. él.. fue por él.—sintió escalofríos—Una voz..

—¿La voz de Naraku?—dijo Yuri.

—No.. Más bien... como si viniera dentro de mi..—Hana, Yuri y Mina se miraron.

—¿Tú...—habló Yuri—te refieres a la sombra de antes?

—Sí.—asintió—Era el mismo sentimiento.. como de una infinita oscuridad..

—¿Recuerdas que hablaste con ella?—habló Hana.

—Inuyasha.. le recriminaba que no me encontrara. La voz me decía que él me... había cambiado, que ya... no me necesitaba.—susurro—Me obligo a querer m-ma-matarlo.—sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera borrar el recuerdo—¡Yo nunca lo haría! Ni si él ya me hubiese olvidado.. No lo haría.

—Son sus partes negativas.—susurro Hana a Yuri—La llegada de Mina impidió que la consumiera por completo.

—Mina es una personalidad inferior.—siguió Yuri, con el mismo tono de voz—Nació por el rencor hacia Inuyasha. Pero al amar a Koga..

—La hace más inofensiva.—asintió Hana—Aunque sigue siendo muy boca sucia.

—Mi boca no esta sucia.—protestó ésta, que los anduvo escuchando todo el rato.

—¿Qué murmuran?—llamó su atención Kagome.

Aun no sabían que efecto les traería a Kagome si le contaran la verdad de si mismos. Por eso murmuraban.

—Nada importante. Mina se enojo porque aún no tengo una canción para representar el incondicional e incomparable amor, que siente por su amado Koga.—contestó Yuri, sentándose frente a Kagome.

—Ningunas de tus canciones podrá representar con exactitud, mi amor por él.—dijo Mina, sentándose a su lado, delicadamente como una princesa.

Hana suspiro—Regresemos al tema principal. Kagome, prosigue con las preguntas.

—¿Eso no hará que Naraku aparezca otra vez?—dudo Kagome.

—Si estoy en lo cierto. Lo hará.—asintió Hana.

El plan de Kagome funcionaba porque la bruja, solo programo a Kagome para olvidar las preguntas que le hacían, y lo que contestaba. No obstante, si Kagome hacia las preguntas, y sus personalidades contestaban, el sistema de olvido instantáneo no serviría. Ya que, estando ella en su inconsciente, estos podían hablar, expresarse, como si fuesen personas reales. Y no mas que una extension de si misma. Claro que, si estuviese despierta, las cosas serian muchísimo mas diferentes.

En su pesadilla sin fin, Hana, Yuri y Mina eran "reales". Su inconsciente, donde sus secretos mas oscuros se hallaban apilados uno en uno. Allí se veía atrapada, junto con ellos. Y como los mellizos y Mina provienen de ahí, pueden comprender mejor, que Kagome, su posición en todo esto. Pueden descifran porqué y para qué existen. Cuál es el propósito de cada uno. Cuál es su rol. Lo único que no pueden deducir, es ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijeran a Kagome? ¿cómo reaccionaria ante esto?

—Eso prueba que el plan de Kagome funciona.—aclaró Yuri—El riesgo es..

—Que llegue aparecerse, y Kagome sufra otro episodio.—termino la oración Hana.

—Eso pasara.—afirmo Mina—Es débil, va a dejarse a arrastrar por sus inseguridades, otra vez.—Kagome no discutió. _Dice la verdad, soy débil..._

—Mina, cállate.—dijo Hana, ésta le hizo caso. No hay nadie que no le tema a Hana—Kagome seguirás con las preguntas.

—Okey..—empezó Kagome.

Lo que ellos jamas imaginaron, es que el origen de la voz insegura de Kagome, aguardaba por ese momento. Por otra oportunidad.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! Cualquier duda, consulten. Manden mensajes, y responderé.**

 **Canción del anterior capitulo: Let her go - Passenger.**

 **Canción de este capítulo: Judge - twenty one pilots.**

 **ESPERO TENER LA SUERTE DE QUE SIGAN LEYENDO!**

 **Besos y abrazos! Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capitulo 4 (EDITADO)

**Aliados**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Bien, tenemos un acuerdo. Es tu responsabilidad de que ella, no recuerde absolutamente nada. Podría transformarse en un problema, si se enterase y tratara de interferir._

 _—Descuida, déjalo todo en mis manos. Esa inútil jamás lo sabrá.—rió maliciosa—Próximamente, será la única responsable, en acabar con ese maldito hanyou que tanto ama._

—En serio, Kagome... ¿Cuándo dejarás, estos desmayos repentinos?—regaño Hana.

—¿Cuánto duré esta vez?—se frotó los ojos.

—Faltan dos meses para que cumplas los dos años.—contestó Yuri.

—No puede ser.—hundió las manos en su cabello, frustrada.

Fueron ingenuos, pensaron que Kagome podría seguir con las preguntas sin desmayarse, sin que Naraku interviniera. Solo que esta vez, no fue Naraku quien hizo que Kagome se desmayara, sino su lado oscuro. Esta oscuridad aguardaba por atacar, reaparecer. Y ellos les dieron esa oportunidad. Quería comunicarse con Naraku, y pudo, porque ellos le abrieron esa puerta. Éste esperaba este encuentro de palabras, hacer un acuerdo, una alianza. Según la bruja, estaba predicho que esto iba a pasar, solo tenia que esperar y esta sombra con voz propia que tiene la joven miko, lo llamaría. Y lo hizo. Él quedo conforme con lo que veía, una version malvada de su enemiga, aterraría a sus compañeros de viaje en busca de la perla. La verían como su amiga, no sospecharían que fuese participe de un horrible plan, aliada con su enemigo, acabaría con ellos. Inuyasha seria asesinado por su propio amor. Traicionado por la persona que ama, por segunda vez. Naraku se reía de su situación. La sombra de Kagome ansiaba por ese momento, destruir a su enemigo, Inuyasha. Mientras que Kagome, no es consiente de su plan, sigue amando a Inuyasha, esperanzada de que la venga a rescatar. No le importaba si la había cambiado por Kikyo o no, solo deseaba verlo, abrazarlo, estar nuevamente a su lado. Pero esta pesadilla no se acaba, no aun.

—Yo quería probar con taparte la boca y nariz, a ver si reaccionabas. Pero ellos dijeron que seria homicidio.—dijo Mina, suspirando con amargura.

—Gracias por tu consideración.—dijo Kagome, sarcástica.

—No lo hice por ti, sino por Koga. Idiota.—saco la lengua.

—¡Mald..

—Kagome..—detuvo Yuri. Cambio de tema—Esta vez Naraku no apareció, simplemente caíste dormida. ¿Qué paso?

 _Esa idiota jamás lo sabrá_ —No lo se.. No recuerdo. Todo es tan.. Borroso.

La oscuridad de Kagome representa un lado muy malo de ella misma. Es una parte que no puede controlar, la luz y la oscuridad no pueden convivir juntos. Tiene que estar una o la otra, no ambas. Es por eso que Kagome se desmaya, olvida. Si recordara lo que hace, lo que pasa cuando esta desmayada, cuando todo en la habitación se vuelve negro... Seria mucho peor, si supiera. Si viese la apariencia que su sombra toma, de quién es idéntica...

—Pero..

—No, déjalo.—paró Hana—Si la haces tratar más, lo olvidará todo.—suspiro.

—Es gracioso que tú lo digas.—carcajeó Mina.

—¿Qué dijiste?—dijo Hana. Mina trago saliva—No te oí bien.

—Nada importante. Ignorame.—dijo Mina, tratando de sonar calmada.

—Okey.—decidió ignorarla—Como estaba diciendo, esto prueba nuestra teoría. Más nos acerquemos a la verdad, Kagome caerá en coma, por no sabemos cuánto tiempo.

—Entonces... ¿Tendremos que buscar otra manera de sacarme de aquí?

—Sí.—asintió Hana—En verdad, tengo que reconocer, que fue la primera buena idea que hiciste, y estaba funcionando.

—¡Lo sé!—sonrío feliz, por su aprobación—Pero...—dejo de sonreír—ya no podremos seguir con esa idea.

—No.—dijo Yuri con igual expresión—Armaremos otro plan, no te preocupes.—trato de animarla.

Yuri es luz pura, tiene sus lados serios y oscuros, pero son mínimos y sin mucha importancia. Representa la felicidad y el amor. Saber cantar en varios idiomas, no lo saco de Kagome, ella solo sabe japones. Ese don angelical que tiene al cantar, es la magia de la bruja, quien la puso en coma. Creyó, que seria lindo tener un poco de musica en esa presión que construyo en su cabeza. Y Yuri era hermoso, y mas con este don que le otorgo. Ya de por si su sonrisa iluminaba los ojos de Kagome, sumando su canto, esta se derretía de amor. Hacia que piense en sus amigos, en Inuyasha sobre todos. Los extrañaba. Era duro esperar y esperar un rescate. Pero, mas dura era imaginar, que ellos estén sufriendo por no encontrarla. Han pasado casi dos años ya, y ella no aparecía, ni viva ni muerta. Trataba de borrar esas escenas de tristeza, y reemplazarlas por momentos felices, recuerdos donde reían, jugaban, peleaban y se arreglaban a los minutos. Quería alejar esos pensamientos negativos, que le hacían tanto mal. No le servían de nada.

Hana es positivismo. La que acalla a su voz negativa. Da motivos para seguir luchando en una guerra que parece perdida. Odia los "no". Aborrece a quienes se rinden sin pelear. Hana es símbolo de fuerza, responsabilidad y dedicación. Representa lo mejor de si misma, que ni siquiera Kagome creía tener. Desconfía de lo que es capaz de hacer. No comprende en su totalidad lo esencial que es en esta próxima guerra. Que Kikyo a su lado, no es absolutamente nada. Y la prueba de esto, es Hana. Quién mas que ella, para gritarle en la cara lo fuerte que es. Tiene que dejar de ser tan ingenua, de dejar que la pisoteen. Empezar a verse como una verdadera rival. Dejar la ilusión de que siempre alguien la va a venir a rescatar. Que no es una damisela en apuros. Ya no mas. A esta, la bruja le otorgo el don de la fuerza, poder en cada golpe, y agilidad e inteligencia para calcular cada movimiento. Se lo dio, por si Kagome se portaba mal y no querría hacerle caso.

Mina es apasionada. Sincera con sus sentimientos. No dudaría en decirle "Te amo" a la persona que ama. Lo malo y lo buena de quien esta enamorada, las acepta y lo ama mas por ello. Representa la honestidad y franqueza, que Kagome a veces prefiere evitar. A ella no le afecta que las palabras que dice, puedan herir a otros. No duda en dar su opinion. Cree que las cosas hay que decirlas, y no callarlas, por miedo de lastimar a otros. Una verdad puede ser dura, pero una mentira es signo de desconfianza. Es un error mentir. Te arrepientes, y ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Así que, hay que ir con la verdad, porque las mentiras nunca perduran. Algún día saldrán a la luz, y si el tiempo que te demoraste en decirlas fue demasiado, bueno, haste cargo de las consecuencias. Y seria muchísimo mas grave, si no es uno mismo el que las dice, sino otra persona. Porque duelen mas, si se enteraran de esa manera.

—Tan positivo..—hablo asqueada Mina—Su primer plan falló, eso da por hecho que los demás terminaran de la misma forma.—Kagome era incapaz de reprocharle.

—Mina.—advirtió Hana, con voz amenazante. Mina sintió escalofríos, sabía qué le esperaba.

Trago saliva—¿S-S-S-Si? ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué sucede?—dijo—¡Maldita lengua, deja de temblar! —murmuro para si misma.

—Solo estaba pensando, ¿Estaría bien para Mina, no despertarla cuando Koga aparezca, ya cuando que logremos salir de aquí? ¿Sería incorrecto de mi parte, matarla antes de esa magnifica oportunidad?

Como escudo, se oculto detrás de Yuri—¡Canta algo, por favor!—susurro—¡Tu hermana me matara sin piedad! Y lo que dijo es imperdonable, aunque es imposible que pueda enfrentarme a ella si lo hace.—lloriqueo.

—Discúlpate con Kagome. Si lo haces, tal vez considere no matarte.—contestó en susurro.

—¡Ni loca! ¡Jamas me disculparé con esa desagradecida!

—Que descanses en paz Mina.—dijo Yuri, mirando a la nada, como si ya se hubiese muerto.

—¡Aún no ha llegado mi hora! ¡No me mates por tu cuenta!—se puso frente suyo para que la mirara.

—Solo imagina que Koga es quien te lo pide y no Hana. Imagina que él esta aquí pidiéndotelo.

Mina cierra los ojos, y hace lo que le pidió Yuri, e imagina a un Koga tomando su mano como un príncipe, diciendo "hazlo por mi, amor, y cumpliré todos tus deseo _s"_ —¿T-t-t-todos mis deseos?—pregunta en voz alta. Él levanta su barbilla con una mano, acercándose lentamente hasta chocar con su nariz, y susurra "incluso tus sueños más salvajes mi amor"—Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mis sueños..—sus labios recorrieron, desde su mejilla, un camino hasta la curva de su oreja derecha, le provocaba dulces escalofríos, su voz se hizo ecos en su oído con una respuesta, sin que ella formulara la pregunta, él dijo "sí, seré tuyo amor".

—¿Qué sucedió?—corrió Hana. Mina cayo con gran estruendo, como si le hubiesen disparado.

—Lo importante es que se fue en paz.—respondió Yuri. Aunque Mina, daba señales de estar viva todavía.

—¿Es normal que alguien muerto tenga baba derramándose de su boca?—dijo Kagome, arrodillada a su lado.

—Seré tuyo, seré tuyo, seré tuyo..—murmuraba repetidamente con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De quién esta hablando?—dijo Hana—Caer así, y estar murmurando como una demente.

—Creo que esta hablando de Koga.—dijo Yuri.

—Eso explica su expresión pervertida.—dijo Kagome.

Kagome tenia razón. Mina tenia una expresión pervertida en su cara. Porque hace segundos, había imaginando a un Koga desnudo que decía aquellas palabras que la enloquecieron tanto.

Mina es una chica pervertida, su mayor deseo es quedar envuelta en ese hermoso cuerpo bien fortificado y bronceado de Koga. En una noche de pasión y locura. Él seria suyo, y ella seria suya, con la union de sus cuerpos. Demostrándose su amor con besos tiernos, que a los minutos se convertirían en besos apasionados, ardientes, en busca de respiración. Sus lenguas danzarían al ritmo del vaivén de emociones. Tratarían de acortar toda distancia que los separa. Sus corazones latirían a mil por hora. A Mina le fascinaba imaginarse esta escena, y las ganas aumentaban con cada segundo que seguía encerrada en esa habitación.

—Yo también seré tuya. Mi amor.—se abrazaba a si misma y daba vueltas de un lado al otro.

—Dejemos que siga fantaseando en paz.—dijo Hana—Es preferible. Cuando esta dormida es más calmada.—se alejo, los demás la siguieron.

—Volviendo al tema importante.—hablo Kagome.

—El plan A fracaso. El plan B igual.—enumero Hana, bajando un dedo a la vez—El plan A, era hacerte entender por tu propia cuenta. El plan B, fue traer a Yuri.

El plan A fue con el que persistió Hana desde que llego. Evidentemente no funciono porque su porte estricto estreso a Kagome, no ayudo que gritara y la tratara como una idiota. Era mucho que soportar, el encierro y solo a ella teniéndola como compañía. Sintiéndose inútil e inservible, Kagome se harto del maltrato de Hana. Por lo que esta, opto por el plan B.

El plan B, darle vida a Yuri. Fue relajante, un poco de paz para Kagome. Su dulzura calmaba su estrés. Hubo progresos, la combinación de ambos hermanos, la ayudaron a descubrir cosas que antes ignoraba, o evitaba aceptar. El mas duro de los hechos, es que estaba completamente sola, en un mundo que no era real, dormida y en coma. Y si no despertaba antes de cumplir el tercer día, las cosas irían de mal en peor.

El segundo plan funciono, para que se gestera el tercero. Que también funciono, pero para mal. Porque Naraku tuvo que interferir dando voz al lado malo de Kagome. Aunque, esto solo empeoro las cosas. Ahora saben cosas que pueden ser tomadas como progreso.

—Y el plan C, sería el mio.—termino Kagome—Otro fracaso.

—No del todo.—dijo Yuri—Si fuese un total fracaso, Naraku no se habría manifestado, que lo hiciese prueba que funciono. Él se asusto, estábamos cerca de hacerte entender y que escaparas. Por eso lo hizo.

—Sin embargo, sigo aquí.—dijo desanimada.

—Si tienes tiempo de lamentarte, significa que también lo tienes para pensar en otra idea para salir de esta prisión.—regaño Hana.

—Traducción: siempre hay una salida. Solo tienes que prestar atención.—animo Yuri—¿Qué has aprendido hasta ahora?

—Tengo recuerdos alterados. Cosas que creo que están y desaparecen, o en realidad jamás estuvieron. Como si... todo fuese una mentira.

—Bueno... Eso si que es un muy buen progreso. Llegar hasta ese punto...—dijo Yuri, mirando a Hana.

—Lo es.—asintió Hana—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Lo entiendo, pero a la vez no. Mi boca dice una cosa, pero mi cerebro otra.

—No entendí.—dijeron a la par los hermanos.

—Me refiero a que... Mi voz consciente lo entiende perfectamente, pero la yo que no es consciente, no lo hace.

—Seguimos sin entender.—hicieron coro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es como si tuviese a alguien hablando por si sola en mi cabeza.—en esta ocasión, los dos se miraron, expresando entendimiento—Ya se, suena loco. Una voz en tu cabeza, mejor no lo vuelvo a repetir.

—No, no, no. Entendemos.—dijo Hana, sorprendiendo a Kagome, ésta estaba completamente segura, que sería objeto de burla para ella—Supongo que te refieres a la de antes.

—¿La de antes? ¿A quién te refieres?—dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

—A la sombra, la que dijiste te apuntaba. Las escrituras en las paredes. La voz que oíste después de tu encuentro con Naraku.—menciono Yuri. Kagome seguía con la misma expresión, estaba claro que no recordaba nada de esos sucesos—¿También olvidaste eso?

Kagome se esta auto-protegiendo de la verdad. Por eso olvida, ella borra esos recuerdos. Harían que reconozca algo, mucho mas terrible que estar encerrada en esa habitación. Prefiere vivir en la ignorancia, hasta que el momento de saber sea inevitable.

—No se de que hablas.—contesto Kagome, negando con la cabeza.

—Hizo que lo olvidarás.—dijo Hana, en una maldición.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién hizo que olvidara qué?

—Kagome, es un parásito.—contesto Hana, Yuri la miro preocupado—No le hagas caso a lo que dice.

—¿Un parásito? Comienzas a asustarme. ¿Cómo es que tengo un parásito? ¿Fue Naraku?

—Puede que la causa halla sido Naraku. Pero quien lo engendró—hizo una pausa, insegura en decírselo—fuiste tu.

Esta verdad es la que va acabar con ella, si se enfrenta cara a cara con este "parásito". Va a succionar su vida para cumplir su deseo. La consumirá con odio y rencor hacia sus seres queridos. Paranoia, desconfianza, emociones negativas que la quebraran. La alejara de los que ama. Se sentirá traicionada por los que la rodean. Su alma se marchitara. La luz se apagara. Y la muerte sera el único deseo, que esta parte maligna que posee le concederá. Después, claro, hacer todo lo que quiera, controlando su cuerpo, sus decisiones y acciones.

—¿Yo?—se apunto a si misma—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Hermana.. ¿Es correcto... que se lo digas?—se preocupo Yuri.

Hana lo ignoró—Pasaste demasiado tiempo encerrada. La soledad, el aislamiento, sin nadie con quien compartir tus angustias. Todo eso provoco, que los malos pensamientos se unieran en una sola voz. Tu sombra cobro vida. Es algo horrible que se esconde en los rincones mas negros de tu alma. Esta cosa te esta consumiendo, poco a poco va cobrando mas vida. Y un día, podrá apoderarse por completo de ti. No podrás regresar, desaparecerás Kagome, no existirás.

—¿Qué locuras estas inventando? ¿Es tan terrible para que pongas esa cara de miedo? ¿No exageras? Es como una película, historia de terror. Parece insinuar que estoy poseída, o algo peor.

—En definitiva, es algo muchísimo peor. Porque eso que dices, es solo ficción. Y esto que esta pasando, no lo es. Para nada lo es.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me deshago de él?—exclamo asustada.

—No la oigas. Trata de no hacerlo. Si te dejas llevar por sus palabras, perderás. ¿Comprendes?—Kagome asintió—Necesito hablar a solas con Yuri. Ve a verificar si Mina aún sigue dormida.

—¡Sí, jefa!—dijo Kagome, en modo militar, y se fue.

—¿Sientes que estuvo bien.. haberle revelado eso?—dijo Yuri, una vez que Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos.

—No, no siento que fuese lo correcto. No obstante, ese lado suyo, su "yo" oscuro, es más peligroso de lo que me temía.—dijo inquieta—Tener ese tipo de poder... borrar sus recuerdos. Y haberla puesto a dormir...

—Hermana... ¿Piensas.. crees que exista una posibilidad de que se haya encontrado con Naraku?

—...y que eliminara ese episodio también.—asintió—Siento que le dimos exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Habrá acordado algo con Naraku?

—Me temo que sí. Aunque, de alguna manera, seguimos aquí. Ella odia a Inuyasha, encerrada no puede destruirlo.

—¿Seremos la causa?—Hana lo mira sin entender—Es claro que nuestra existencia... impide su manifestación.—explica—Somos como un escudo de protección para Kagome. Con nosotros alerta, Kagome no puede sufrir ningún peligro.

Yuri tenia razón. Ellos son como un escudo protector de Kagome. Cuanto mas son, mas débil es el enemigo. Juntos, son invencibles, separados pierden. Kagome los necesita a todos. Son las mejores partes de si misma quienes la harán ganar esta pelea. Si cae y se deja vencer, estará perdida. Perdida en el limbo. En lo profundo de su mente. Un lugar sin escapatoria. Donde sus pensamientos mas oscuras la incitaran a sacar lo peor de ella. La gobernaran. Le harán parecer que lo que hace esta completamente bien, cuando es todo lo contrario a esa definición. Ella no lo vera asi, dirá que sus amigos juzgan, que ellos están mal. Que no entienden, no la entienden, y no quieren hacerlo. Tomara por sentado, que ya no la quieren. Entonces, los odiara. Querrá vengarse, porque olvidaron la lealtad, amistad y amor que se tenían. No perdonara esa traición. Una traición que no ocurrirá, no mas que de su sola parte. Al pensar cosas irracionales. Imaginar que sus propios amigos, e Inuyasha su amor, serian capaces de traicionarla. En el fondo, sabra que es una locura. Que esta loca, y que eso no es posible. Pero, acallara a esa voz de la razón y seguirá pensando cosas ilógicas.

—Tienes razón. Sin embargo, puede ser tanto bueno como malo.

—Es malo, porque sabe que somos una amenaza. Y estamos en su camino.

—Por lo que, intentara apartarnos de el.

—Veo que necesitan ayuda.—los dos voltearon sorprendidos, una extraña chica había aparecido de la nada—Primero que todo, borren esas expresiones. ¡Nada es imposible! ¡Y menos para Erika!

—¿Erika?—hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Máximo dos centímetros más alta que Kagome, Erika de entre todos en el grupo, era la más bajita. Cabello rubio, corte bob, ondulado con flequillo al costado. Vestía pantalones cortos, vaqueros con tirantes; una musculosa blanca apretada, cubría la parte delantera, su espalda quedaba expuesta a la vista; zapatillas blancas, y medias también blancas, cortas, que si no te enfocabas bien los ojos en sus pies, no las distinguías.

Con una mano en el pecho aparentando estar ofendida, dijo—Hieren mis sentimientos. Parecen no saber quien soy. Contando con que la Jefa, siempre reconoce a un nuevo miembro.—se abrazo a si misma haciendo pucheros—¡Yuki! ¡No saben quién soy!—lloriqueo.

Una mano se asomo en su hombro derecho, dando leves golpes en modo consolación—Presentate, así te conocerán.—se oyó una voz, detrás de Erika.

Secando sus lágrimas, asintió y dijo—Soy Erika. Amo los retos y no hay nadie en el universo que sea mejor que yo.—se paro orgullosa con sus brazos en jarra—Amo los animales, y vivo para hacer un mundo mejor en el que ellos puedan vivir libremente.

—¿Y la voz de antes?—pregunto Hana, ignorando su presentación.

—Ella es mi hermana siamesa.—contestó Erika, dándose la vuelta de un salto.

—¿Hermana siamesa?—exclamo igual de sorprendido que antes Yuri.

—Soy Yuki. Hermana siamesa de Erika. Un gusto conocerlos al fin.—inclino la cabeza. Pronunció cada palabra sin ninguna expresión. Muy diferente, a su energética hermana siamesa.

Idéntica a su hermana, menos en el color de su cabello, que era platinado. Yuki llevaba puesto una vestido azul, ajustado en la cintura, escote corazón y con tirantes, y la espalda descubierta como su hermana.

Yuki y Erika están unidas espalda con espalda. Por lo que, es imposible ver esa parte de ellas, ni siquiera usan corpiño. Sus cinturas pueden moverse libremente, en ese parte Yuki tiene un moño grande, que ajusta su vestido. El corte esta hecho por arriba de las rodillas, con múltiples flores de diferentes tipos, blancas, grises y platinadas; en los pies, mismas zapatillas que su hermana, pero sin medias.

Para los mellizos, era nuevo lo que veían. Jamas habían visto a unas siamesas, en vivo y en directo. Ademas, era cierto que Hana sabia quien vendría a ocupar la habitación antes de que se manifieste. Estas hermanas les parecía extrañas, no tenia ni la mas pálida idea de porqué y para qué vinieron. Kagome no las llamo, ellas se invitaron sola. Pero ¿cómo? y ¿es posible?. Esto se preguntaba Hana. Pero no dejaría que ellas supieran de su preocupación. No confiaba en sus repentinas apariciones. Algo raro estaba pasando.

—Un gusto conocerte.—sonrió Yuri. Para Yuki, fue una sonrisa igual de inexpresiva que su presentación.

—Extraño, no cayo a tus encantos.—dijo Hana, entrecerrando los párpados.

—¿Encantos?—dijo Yuri.

—Erika.—llamo Hana, Yuki se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué?—dijo ésta.

—Yuri, ¡ataca!—la apunto y Yuri la miro sin entender—Emm.. Perdón..—tosió un par de veces—Digo, sonríe.—se corrige, y él lo hizo. Erika tenia el mismo color que el tomate, difuminado en toda su cara—Encanto.—repitió, señalando a Erika.

—Soy normal. No tengo nada especial.

—Eres mi hermano mellizo, es lógico que no eres normal. Tenemos una belleza incomparable.—dijo, como lo más obvio—Incluso tu voz es como la de un ángel.

Hana tiene una confianza en si misma, que Kagome desearía poseer. Las cosas les serian fáciles. No tendría que dudar, y verse poco cosa, menos que Kikyo.

—Jamás has oído cantar a un ángel.

—Sí, es verdad. Cantas mejor que un ángel. Si tuviera la oportunidad de oír a un ángel cantar, y los comparara. Se que ganarías. Yo tengo tanto privilegio de que seas mi hermano, como tú lo tienes al ser yo tu hermana.

—Yo también te amo, hermana mayor.—expreso sinceramente. Hana sonrió.

—¿Cómo no amarme? Soy la mejor hermana en el universo entero.

—Claro, claro.—dijo Yuri, alegre pero no sarcástico.

—¡NO!—se oyó gritar a Mina—¡ES MIO MALDITA PERRA!

—¿Ahora que le pasa?—dijo Hana, sintiendo un reconocido dolor de cabeza.

—¡Cálmate! Solo fue una pesadilla.—trato de calmarla Kagome.

Mientras que Hana, Yuri, Erika y Yuki estaban concentrados en otra parte de la habitación, a Kagome se le había ordenado cuidar de Mina, mejor dicho, alejarse de la conversaciones de "adultos". A pesar de tener tarea por hacer, no pudo evitar, cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en una no tan grata (se dio cuenta tarde) siesta.

 _—¡Naraku! ¡Aparece!—esto se repitió unas diez veces más, hasta que por fin tuvo exito y éste apareció, aunque solo su voz._

 _—Kagome..._

 _—No Kagome, ella ya no esta aquí. Necesitaba hablar a solas contigo por unos minutos. Tome esta nueva oportunidad que me dio, y no iba a desaprovecharla._

 _—¿Es una broma? Kagome estas muy divertida hoy._

 _—No es una broma, idiota. Y no tengo tiempo para que me creas. Necesito hacer un trato contigo._

 _—¿Qué clase de trato?—parecía curioso, en vez de interesado._

 _—Mi existencia tiene solo un propósito en la vida de Kagome, que es sin duda, destruir a Inuyasha. Y coincidimos en eso. Los dos queremos lo mismo._

 _Naraku decidió seguirle el juego—¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda?_

 _—Error. ¿Por qué YO necesitaría tu ayuda? ¿Qué podrías hacer tú, que yo sola no podría hacer?_

 _—Tengo los recursos necesarios, cosas que tú no posees._

 _—Sí. Pero... ¿no crees, que la mejor forma de acabar con él, es a través de su corazón, que la persona quien más ama lo traicione?_

 _—Concuerdo. No obstante, tu lo amas. ¿Cómo es que su enamorada se atrevería a hacer.. tal atrocidad?_

 _—Primero: yo lo aborrezco, lo odio y lo detesto. Segundo: no soy Kagome, ya te lo dije._

 _—Con el cuerpo de Kagome y la voz de Kagome, es muy difícil creerte.—aunque alguien ya le había dicho que esto iba a pasar. Sin embargo, tenia el derecho de dudar un poco. De desconfiar._

 _—Soy en parte ella. Una parte que comprende perfectamente el tipo de escoria que es ese estúpido híbrido. No soy la tonta Kagome, que se cree cada patraña que sale por horrible boca.—había odio puro en cada palabra que escupía. Incluso sus ojos estaban completamente negros. O eso se imaginaba Naraku, quien podía hacerse escuchar y no ver. Mientras que él sí, con una esfera, regalo de despedida de la bruja. Este objeto le daba una imagen completa de Kagome, en el interior de su mente. Lo que ahora veía era, la habitación a oscuras, asi que no lograba ver quién era la portadora de esa voz. Sin embargo, podría asegurar que era la de Kagome. Aunque con un tono mas malicioso._

 _Naraku tenia que admitir que la bruja no mintió. Ésta seria, según su futuro probable, la aliada que necesitaba para poder ganar esta guerra—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo deseas que te llame?_

 _—Furia, llámame Furia._

Kagome despertó de golpe, los gritos de Mina, le hacían rememorar los ruidos que hacían las ambulancias, cohetes, sirenas de bomberos, todas sonando al mismo tiempo.

—¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! ¡Porque sino la hubiese matado!

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?—dijo molesta Hana, ya enfrente de ellas.

—Retiro lo dicho. Hubiera muerto antes.

Hana entrecerro los ojos—Insinúo que has soñado conmigo.

Mina abrió la boca impactada—¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás? ¿Trataras de robarmelo?

—Tengo cero interés en tu amado.—dijo, haciéndose una idea de que se trato su sueño.

—¿Ceros infinitos?

Hana giro los ojos—Infinitos ceros.

—¿De veritas?

—De veritas.

—¿De veritas, de veritas, de veritas?

—Sí, ya callate.—comenzaba a hartarse.

—Okey. Porque eres tú Jefa, te creeré.—Hana giro los ojos.

Mina había tenido una horrible pesadilla donde tenia que competir contra Hana por el amor de Koga. En su sueño, por mas que tratase y tratase de acercarse a él, ella lo alejaba. Mina no era rival para Hana. Y Koga estaba feliz con la mujer que tenia al lado. Se sintió tan real, que tuvo que asegurarse de que la Hana fuera del sueño no tuviese ningún mínimo interés por su amado. Aunque era obvio que no.

—Solo dices eso, porque sabes que serias incapaz de ganar contra ella.—dijo Erika, que antes estaba detrás de Hana, ahora se colocaba a su lado izquierdo. Yuri en el derecho.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—hablaron a la vez, Kagome y Mina.

—No me copies, maldita.—dijo, con el ceño fruncido Mina.

—Fue una coincidencia.—dijo Kagome, con la misma expresión.

—¡Soy Erika!—llamo su atención ésta—¡Amo los animales, los retos y desprecio a la raza humana!

—Koga no es humano.—menciono Mina—¿A él no lo odias?

—Me es indiferente su existencia.

—Mejor así. No lo mires, ni hables, ni respires su mismo aire. Es mio. ¿Comprendiste?—dijo, con una sonrisa diabólica y llena de amenaza al final.

Mina sabia marcar su territorio, si la chica al que enfrentaba no era Hana. Podia ser la mas despiadada de todas, menos con Koga, claro. Con Hana, tenia suerte de ser rápida, veloz cuando tenia que escapar de sus garras. Y este don, se lo otorgo la bruja, porque le parecía divertido las escenas que se crearían, con una Hana muy enojada y una Mina muy buena en safarse de su destino tan cruel por parte de ésta.

—Haré lo que se me venga en gana.—se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Qué significa eso?—se levanto de un salto Mina.

—Nada.—hablo Yuri, antes de que contestara—Conozcan a Yuki. Hermana siamesa de Erika.—acto seguido, Erika se voltea para que vean a su hermana.

—Un gusto.—dijo ésta e inclino la cabeza en un saludo.

—Un gusto conocerte también, Yuki.—dijo amablemente Kagome.

—¿Ustedes están pegadas?—pregunto Mina, observandolas de distintos ángulos.

—Somos siamesas.—contesto Erika, colocándose de costado para que las vieran, y observaran sus espaldas unidas.

—¡Es verdad!—exclamo admirada Mina—¡Genial! Y... ¿no tienes dificultad para caminar de ese modo?

—Podemos manejarnos bien con eso.—contesto Erika.

—Trabajamos en equipo.—agrego Yuki.

—Es maravilloso.—dijo Yuri—Se apoyan una a la otra. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Trabajar unidas. Supongo que nacieron por el mismo sentimiento que Kagome tiene al estar con sus amigos.—murmuro Hana—Cuanto más, mejor.—dijo en voz alta—Si es que logran ayudar.

Hana no estaba muy segura de su suposición. Pero decidió que no eran mas amenaza que la sombra de Kagome. De esa cosa era de quien se debería preocupar, y no de las siamesas. No siente que sean un peligro, sino un misterio. Un misterio que algún día resolverá. Porque entraron conociéndola, conociéndolos. Y ella no tenia idea de quienes podrían ser. Puede que sea cierta su suposición y tenga que darles el beneficio de la duda. Lo que sí, tenia razón en afirmar que cuantos mas eran, la protección de Kagome aumentaba.

—¡Estamos listas para ayudar Jefa!—dijo Erika, en pose militar. Yuki la copio.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora?—hablo Kagome—El plan A, B y C fracasaron.

—Probé con la fuerza bruta y no funciono.—dijo Hana.

Kagome suspiro aliviada—Se acabaron los días de "tortura".—murmuro.

—La amabilidad y paciencia de Yuri, tampoco.

—La idea de Kagome funciono, pero trajo problemas.—lamento Yuri.

—En una palabra, ¿cómo te referirías a esta habitación?—pregunto Erika, de repente. Todos se concentraron en Kagome y en su respuesta.

—Solitario.—contesto al instante Kagome.

—¿Otra palabra?

—Vacío.—dijo. Erika le hizo una seña, para seguir hablando—Deshabitado. Desierto. Solitario.

—Ya la dijiste, idiota. Piensa bien.—dijo Mina. Kagome la miro mal, pero no respondió a su insulto.

—No se.—contesto, después de una gran pausa, en que los demás esperaron pacientemente sin decir nada, ella dijo—Es... Irreal.

—¡Eso! ¡Sí!—casi aplaudió Hana—Es irreal, ¿por qué?

—Por la poca coherencia que se oyen mis respuestas, cuando hablo de cómo llevo a cabo mis necesidades básicas. Según Yuri.

—No tienes una respuesta definitiva.—explico Yuri—Existen dos versiones. Y no sabes cuál es la verdadera. O cuál esta alterada.

—Y cuándo te preguntamos porqué dices tal cosa. Lo olvidas.—dijo Hana.

—Jefa, coincide con que esto es irreal.—volvió a hablar Kagome—Si es irreal. Es por...

—¡Listo! ¡Detente ahí!—detuvo Mina—Si llegas a una conclusión en este momento, volverá a pasar.

—Caerás, y ella te hará olvidar... O Naraku, cualquiera de los dos.—explico Hana—Muy buena reacción, justo a tiempo Mina.

Todos estaban seguros que era Furia la que hacia olvidar a Kagome. Cuando era Kagome quien borraba sus recuerdos. Se resistía a la verdad. Lo que jugaba a favor para Furia, porque ninguna de los otras personalidades, podían saber asi, lo que estaba planeando. Tenia suerte de que la resistencia de Kagome sea tan fuerte. Nadie podía interferir en sus planes.

—Necesito ver a Koga. Y si ella..

—No sigas. Entendemos.—corto Hana—Con que sepas eso solo, es suficiente. Por lo menos hasta hoy. No queremos que pases por otro episodio. Lo preferible sería ir lentamente.

—Es el método más fiable.—concordó Yuri.

—Esta bien.—acepto Kagome—Vallamos paso a paso.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba por terminar su segundo día en coma. Y la bruja desapareció antes del anochecer, dando por terminado su trabajo. Inuyasha y los demás todavía seguían en estado de coma, también. Nadie podía salvar a Kagome, solo ella tenia ese poder.

—¿Sigue hablando dormida?

—Sí. Incluso se responde a ella misma.

—Esta soñando.

—Nunca usa el mismo tono de voz. Es como si... hablara con otras personas.

—No son personas, es ella misma.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿De eso hablaste con ella antes de que desapareciera?

—Sí. Al parecer Kagome, desarrollo distintos tipos de personalidades.

—¿Distintos tipos de personalidades?

Naraku asintió—Solo pude ver a una cuando estuve allí, dijo que su nombre era Furia. Me ofreció un trato.

A las demás personalidades las conocía por la esfera que le regalo la bruja. Porque cuando entro para hablar con Kagome, las personalidades no se mostraron individualmente con sus formas físicas. Se unieron a Kagome. Naraku los oía en su voz, en sus expresiones. Kagome había cambiado, era otra dentro en esa prisión. Al principio, cuando a su escondite llego una bruja diciendo que arreglaría todos sus problemas, quiso matarla por descubrir tan rápido y fácil donde estaba. Claro que, no lo logro. Ella era una escala inimaginable, mas poderosa que él. Ella no quería pelear, quería ofrecerle una solución. Así que, su hora no había llegado aun. La bruja tenia el don de ver futuros probables, y en uno que le mostró, Naraku salia victorioso con su ayuda. No sabia si era una ilusión o qué, pero decidió hacerle caso, seguir su plan. Que era este, ponerla en coma a Kagome para encerrarla en una prisión mental. En ese futuro probable, que la bruja le enseño, Kagome despertaría siendo otra. Con odio, odia hacia todo y mas con Inuyasha. Un enemigo en común, que los haría aliados.

La bruja, jamas le dijo porqué quiso ayudarlo. Esto lo hizo sospechar. Sin embargo, ésta cumplió todas sus promesas. Porque Furia se le dio a conocer, proponiendo una alianza que beneficiaria a ambos. Naraku tenia que esperar hasta el tercer día, y si este terminaba sin ningún problema, Furia tomaría el mando. Así después, poner en marcha su traición. Naraku ya no desconfió de la bruja, incluso cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin despedirse y ni decir porqué se fue.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Uno para acabar con Inuyasha.

—¿Te convenció?

—Lo suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿le creíste?

—Kagura, ¿estas desafiando mi juicio?

—Sólo estoy cansada de hacer de niñera.—se cruzo de brazos.

Kagura era la encargada de cuidar del cuerpo de Kagome. Era como su enfermera. Le parecía muy aburrido estar encerrada en ese cuarto, junto con ella. Vigilando que estuviese bien. Y avisando a Naraku de cualquier anomalía. Cuando le dijo que hablaba entre sueños, de una manera muy loca y extraña, a él no le pareció raro. Como si él supiera el porqué de su comportamiento.

—Apenas termina el segundo día, ella dijo que bastaba con tres.

—Sin embargo ya no está. ¿Cómo sabes qué el hechizo sigue funcionando?

—Sigue hablando sola. Y según lo que dijo, Kagome despertaría por si misma al tercer día.

—Nunca dijiste porqué quisiste hacer esto.

—Lo sabras por si sola cuando la veas despertar.—dijo por último y salio de la habitación. Kagura suspiro.

—No querría estar en tu lugar.—murmuro—Sentir que estas a punto de pasar dos año allí, y sólo estas terminando el segundo día.—suspiro—Perdón. Aunque te tenga lastima, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.—fue lo último que dijo.

Kagome seguía ignorante de la realidad. Ignorante de cuanto mayor era el tiempo en que seguía aprisionada, mayor era la demencia que experimentaba.

* * *

 **LO SIENTO! Se suponía debía subir un capitulo cada semana, pero no pude. ¡PERDON!**

 **Espero me perdonen.**

 **Ojala les guste este cap.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **Bye-bye**


	7. Capitulo 5 (ULTIMO EN EDITAR)

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **El sonido del silencio**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los dos días, los dos años para Kagome, se han cumplido. Al salir el sol por tercera vez, mientras que los buscadores de la perla Shikon seguían en coma. El cuerpo de Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara, comenzaron a despertarse, y como son yukai y parte yukai, lo hicieron antes que los demás. Para que al abrir los ojos, se den cuenta que Kagome estaba desaparecida. Cuando vayan a buscarla, sera en vano, porque Naraku aun si Kagome no cumple con los tres "años" en coma, de seguro ha de cumplir con su cometido. Ella ya no sera la dulce y tierna amiga que conocían. Al contrario, su personalidad sera irreconocible. Tendrá lapsus de memoria, a los que ellos no podrán darles explicación. Ni ella sabra expresarse correctamente. La demencia avanzo demasiado en dos años, por lo que si despertara al comienzo y no al final del tercer día, Hana, Mina, Yuki, Erika, Furia y Yuri, la seguirían donde fuese. Ya son parte de ella. Y si no los acepta, sera peor.

Dos años, y Kagome no ha progresado en cómo salir de esa habitación. La situación empeoro cuando apareció Furia. Vino para quedarse y Kagome se lo permitió. Cayo en su trampa sin saber las consecuencias.

—Estas sola. Sola otra vez.—las palabras se repetían como ecos en la habitación—Sola..

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!—sacudía la cabeza, y se tapaba los oídos tan fuerte con las manos, que ya no sentía dolor en su presión sobre ellas.

—Te abandonaron. Como ellos. Como Inuyasha. Te abandonaron.—las palabras se le clavaban como cuchillos.

—¡NO! ¡No pueden abandonarme! Es imposible..— _Porque son parte de mi imaginación._

—Kagome, ya van dos años que llevas aquí encerrada. No puedes seguir negándolo. Te dejaron, acéptalo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No me abandonaron, tú los alejaste!—grito, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí. Pero sabes que en parte, también lo hiciste tú.

Kagome se niega a aceptarlo. Sus compañeros de cuarto no la abandonarían. No permitirían que ella este sola de nuevo en esa pesadilla. Era lo que ella pensaba. Cuando fue Kagome quien los hizo desaparecer. Los extrañaba, pero no los quería de vuelta. Odiaba que algunas la trataran como estúpida. Como una inútil que no le llega nada. Se sentía menospreciada, inservible con sus voces juzgadoras. La soledad le venia mejor, que a tener que soportarlos un minuto mas. Lo que para ellos se veía obvio, para ella no tenia lógica. Se decía a si, que no estaba loca que ellos lo estaban por inventar cosas sin sentido. Que la provocaban, querían pelear con ella. Sacar lo malo y no pararse a razonar. Creía que ellos tenían un problema. Que se reían de su ignorancia. La pisoteaban y Kagome no permitiría que lo hicieran. Su equivocación la llevo a un sin fin de arrepentimientos. La paranoia y el miedo a ser traicionada, le impedían llamarlos y pedirles perdón. Se lamentaba y a la vez se decía que hizo lo correcto, que ellos se lo merecían. Se contradecía todo el tiempo. Esto beneficiaba a Furia, quien se convirtió en su fiel compañera.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! ¡Se que no tuve la culpa!

—Los mataste. Los matamos, juntas.

Con cada uno de sus personalidades acabo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Furia. Su voz diciéndole mentiras de cada uno. Nadie se salvo de ser odiado. La furia de Kagome arraso con todos. Incluso con el tierno y dulce Yuri.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Son parte de mi imaginación...—susurra—Si quiero, puedo hacer que vuelvan.

Se lo dijeron muchas veces, que esa era la clave para que hagan acto de presencia. Solo que, Kagome no deseada realmente hacerlo. Furia le tiene comiendo la cabeza con que la traicionaran, desecharan, destruirán. Kagome no puede defender a ninguno, le es mas simple desconfiar y no sufrir, antes de probar y descubrir que pasa, si es tan cierto lo que dice o no. No quiere arriesgarse, por eso escucha la venenosa voz de Furia. Una voz que le hace menos daño, que a ser abandonada.

—¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Completamente segura, de que no son solamente productos de tu imaginación?—Kagome no contestó—¿Por qué entonces, no haces lo mismo conmigo? Hazme desaparecer Kagome.

—¿Crees que no lo intente? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo intente! ¡Y es claro que no funciona!

—Admítelo entonces, que no soy solo un producto de tu imaginación.

—¿Y cómo puedo explicarte? Se que no eres real. No lo eres. Lo se... ¿Eso significa que estoy loca?

—Lo estas. Si no fuera por tu locura, no existiría.

—Eres un parásito.—escupió—La Jefa lo dijo. Solo quieres convertirme en una demente y no te lo permitiré.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Los demás no están aquí para protegerte. Rindete y doblegate ante mi.

—¡Nunca!—seco sus lágrimas.

—Kagome, no te abandonaré. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

—¿Siempre?

Necesitaba compañía, aun si esa fuese Furia. Lo que tenia ella, es que ya sabia de su malas intenciones, no tiene nada que ocultar. En cambio, los demás, no sabia si tenían o no algo contra ella. Si la querían o la odiaban. No saberlo la mataba, le carcomía por dentro. Pensaba que se volvía mas loca con ellos a su lado. Y no Furia, la verdadera culpable.

—Siempre.

Las desapariciones de los "amigos imaginarios" fueron rápidas. A medida que se acercaba el ultimo día de estadía en esa "habitación". Furia iba apoderándose cada segundo mas, de la cordura de Kagome. Tenia que deshacerse de las cinco personalidades que interferían con su plan. Hizo que Kagome se cegara por la ira y la desesperación. Provocando que hiciera cosas, que no se imaginaba que era capaz de hacer. Tampoco ayudaba, que no existieran progresos para escapar de su prisión. Con Furia, la demencia crecía, y su positivismo termino por perderse. Desconfiaba de todos y todo le molestaba. No dejaba que le dijeran nada sin contestar gritando o insultando. Comenzaba a verlos como enemigos, como los culpables de todo el mal en su vida. Y ellos ya no sabían que hacer o decir para que se calmara. Nada le venia bien. Hacia que Hana perdiera los nervios, se aguantaba para no pelear con Kagome. Al menos Yuri, podía calmar a su hermana y alejar sus garras del cuello de Kagome. Las cosas poco a poco se estaban encaminando a un infierno. Un camino al infierno el que la miko cruzaba corriendo.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Es imposible!—repitió—No lograre salir de aquí. Es tiempo de que llame a este lugar, mi eterno hogar. Mi infierno personal.

—Cálmate Kagome, deja de ser dramática.—dijo Hana.

—¡No digas que me calme! ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! ¡Ya no!—comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños, las rodillas y los pies, hasta que quedaran morados y llenos de sangre.

Las lágrimas la inundaron—Ya no.. Ya no puedo más.. Estoy har-harta de este lugar... Quiero m-morir. Por favor.. Matenme.—nadie supo que decir, ni siquiera Hana tenia ganas de regañarla. Yuri se sentó a su lado, y ella abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha, él le ofreció su hombro y la atrajo a si.

Pensamientos deprimentes fluían en su mente constantemente. Nadie conseguía eliminarlos.

Furia opto por desaparecer a Mina primero. Las continuas y aumentos de pelea entre Kagome y ella, contando con su deseo de que ella se esfumara. Furia se lo concedió. Hana ni se altero por su desaparición. Le pareció algo que sabia, que tarde o temprano, iba a suceder. Kagome "mato" a Mina, en un momento de rabia, por haber mencionado lo que mas le asustaba, que Inuyasha la hubiese cambiado por Kikyo. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. La hizo desaparecer con demencia en sus ojos, al ver que su deseo se hizo realidad. Kagome estaba descontrolada y no mejoraba, su ira aumentaba por cualquier pequeño detalle que le molestara.

La siguiente en irse y no volver, fue Hana. Kagome creyó, que su presencia ya no era necesaria. Incontables regaños, elevaban el porcentaje de ira que no podía contener. Tan inesperado fue, que Yuri no supo como reaccionar. Estaba impactado. Su hermana se había ido. Erika y Yuki, desaparecieron por su cuenta. Ahora solo ella y él quedaban. Yuri no dejaba de pensar qué haría con Kagome, cómo hacer para que entrara en razón. Cómo traer a la Kagome dulce y tierna fuera de esta pesadilla. Sinceramente, no creía que fuese posible a estas alturas. Solo que, no quería que ésta fuese la que despertara. Se arrepentiría si no hacia algo pronto.

Yuri estaba asustado, Kagome se estaba oscureciendo. Su ser malvado se reflejaba en sus ojos. Poseída, se sentía que no habría esperanzas de salvación para ella. Era el último. Fue de Yuri, de quien se arrepintió más en gritarle que se fuera y la dejara sola. No lo hizo, hasta que él se atrevió a decir esas palabras. Por demás, se mantenía ignorándolo, no quería herirlo, aun deseaba su compañía y no estar sola. Al decir esas palabras, llego su fin, y la soledad regreso nuevamente.

La habitación ya no era blanca, estaba manchada de negro. Habían partes blancas, pero las negras le ganaban. Faltaba poco para que la habitación fuese un lugar oscuro y sin alma.

—Kagome, Kagome escúchame.—ignorado—Puedes ignorarme, pero aún seguiré aquí.—silencio—Si es lo que quieres.

—No lo quiero.—murmura.

—¿Qué dices?—silencio. Suspira—Sabes, te quedaras sola otra vez, si sigues con esta actitud. Te aferras a mi, porque soy el único que no te juzgara.

—No lo hagas.

—No lo haré...—hace una pausa—si las regresas.

—¡No!

—Kagome, las necesitas.

—¡No las necesito! Contigo me basta para no sentirme de nuevo sola.

—No.—negó con la cabeza—Las necesitas tanto como yo.

—¡No, no, no, no!

—Kagome..—se acerco lentamente a ella.

—¡NO! ¡No te acerques!—se alejo más—¡Vete!

—Kagome por favor. No seas asi. Sabes que no te haré nada. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Por qué no lo harías? Mate a tu hermana, mate a todas. Me odias, lo se. Me odias, y si te acercas te matare como a ellas. Antes de que tu lo hagas.

—Kagome, jamas te haría daño. Y no te culpo por lo que paso. No estabas bien, teníamos que darte tu espacio. Queríamos ayudarte, pero nos equivocamos.

—Mientes, ustedes siempre me odiaron. Hana lo dijo, Mina era obvio, y las siamesas igual, me odiaban como tu ahora lo haces. Quieres matarme, quieres matarme, quieres matarme.. Quieres que ellas también estén aquí, asi pueden hacerlo mas doloroso, esperar que yo implore en agonía para que acaben conmigo de una vez por todas. ¿No es cierto?

—¡No Kagome! ¡Claro que no! Kagome, esta no eres tu la que esta hablando. Es imposible que pienses en mi pensando algo tan horrible como eso.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero aun asi es la verdad.

—Kagome, me acercare. Se que no me haras nada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—él se acercaba, lento pero muy cerca—¡ALÉJATE!

—No, Kagome confió en ti. No me haras daño, lo se.

—¡Por favor, no!—no hizo caso—¡NO LO HAGAS!—cerro los ojos muy fuerte—¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!—al volverlos a abrir, Yuri no estaba.

Cayo de rodillas, realmente no quería que desapareciera. Ya no tenia fuerzas, ni para llorar, gritar, enojarse, nada. Sentía que ya todo estaba perdido. Sin Yuri, su mundo se sentía mucho más vació. Él era la última voz que la mantenía, lo suficientemente, lejos del mal en su corazón. Sin sus voces resonando en la habitación, una voz surgió y la oscuridad reino. Desde ese instante, sigue escuchándola. Luchando contra ella, día tras día. Luchando contra su lado oscuro, inseguridad, tristeza, dolor, pena, e ira. Ahora Furia era su única compañía.

Faltaba un mes para que terminaran los 3 años de estadía. Furia era la voz gobernante de Kagome, su control sobre ella era casi completo. Su confianza en concretar su malévolo plan, era tal y como esperaba. Nada haría que no llegase a completarlo, nada. Era lo que ella creía.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—su risa era terrorífica—Falta muy poco para que me apodere de ti por completo Kagome. Muy poco...

—Veo que conseguiste lo que querías..

—Y yo veo que te dignaste a aparecer... Naraku.

Para Naraku todo iba perfecto, salvo por unos detalles de los que no tenia respuesta ni a quien preguntarle. La bruja no estaba y él tenia que preguntárselas a Furia. No se suponía que la habitación se encuentre en ese estado. No le avisaron que eso pasaría. O si es bueno o malo.

Naraku, de pie delante suyo, respondió con una sonrisa. Era invisible en la oscuridad, pero Furia podía ver a través de ella—Alteraste el estado de tu alojamiento, ¿Cómo?—dijo, con tono sorprendido.

—No te preocupes, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Estoy a punto de apoderarme de Kagome.

—Supongo que esa es la razón.—trato de sonar convencido, pero sabia que algo andaba mal.

—Sí, así es. Lo que significa que es una muy buena señal.

—Eso espero.—dijo dudoso.

Faltaba poco para que Kagome despertara, todo marchaba a su favor por ahora. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento lo atormentaba y Furia no conseguía aliviarlo con su respuesta.

—¿Por qué ese tono de duda? ¿Crees que no lo lograre?

—No exactamente. Solo me pregunto, ¿por qué aún no lo has hecho? ¿Qué te detiene?

—Eso es fácil.—bufo con fastidio—Sus otras personalidades.

—Pero la oi cuando hablaba entre sueños, decia que ella los había asesinado. ¿Es cierto?

—Error, son parte de ella, no pueden morir.—giro los ojos—Solo desaparecieron. Mientras que ella no desee su compañía, no estarán.—explico—Están porque ella así lo quiere.

—¿Y tú?

—Estoy, porque este lugar la consumió... Y su mayor temor es pasar un segundo más sola. Cuando la última personalidad desapareció, yo prometí que jamas la dejaría.—sonrío maliciosa—Claro que cayo al instante.—rió—Soy en la que menos confía. Pero aun asi se aferro a mi con esas simples palabras sin dudar.

—¿No tienes miedo, de que los otros logren tomar tu lugar?

—Claro que no, es imposible. Son muy débiles ahora.

Naraku necesitaba que le contestase con claridad. Ese mal presentimiento crecía con cada minuto. Estaría bien, cuando despertara al amanecer sin problemas. La preocupación no se desvanecería hasta ese entonces.

—Pero podrían.

—Pero son débiles, los derrotaría a cada uno, aun si viniesen todos juntos no me vencerían.

—Si tu lo dices..

—Claro que yo lo digo. ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando, eh?

—¿Y si fuese Kagome quien te enfrentara?

—Es imposible.

Furia muy en el fondo temía que eso sucediera. Kagome fue quien la creo. Tenia mucha mas poder sobre ella de lo que puede admitir. Ahora esta débil, incapacidad. No obstante, sigue siendo muy importante para su plan y su resultado.

—¿Y si fuese? ¿Qué pasaría?

—Es imposible, ella esta consumida por este lugar. No lograra salir de donde esta.

—Contéstame.

Frunció el entrecejo, molesta—Ella tiene mas control que todos aquí, tendría que aislarla, convencerla de que nadie mas que yo puede estar a su lado.

—¿Es porque ella los creo?

—Exacto. Dependemos de su "estado de animo" por asi decirlo.

—Explícate.

Suspira—Cuando apareció Hana, Kagome estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Creía que sus amigos la habían dado por muerta. Fue ahí donde entro Hana, su voz de apoyo, alguien que no la dejaría bajar los brazos fácilmente. Después vino Yuri. Kagome necesitaba paz, alguien que sea tranquilo, que la tratara con paciencia y amabilidad. Yuri era un combo completo, todo un ángel.—hace una pausa—Al tiempo, llego Mina. Kagome había enloquecido con que iba a "matar a Inuyasha"—hace comillas con los dedos—Pero Mina llego, y dijo "¡Koga es el único que posee el absoluto derecho de matar a Inuyasha!"—giro los ojos. Suspira, cansada ya de explicar—Por ultimo están Erika y Yuki. Ellas siguen siendo un enigma para mi.

—¿Por qué?

—Se sienten como si fueran extras.

—¿Extras?

Son un enigma, porque no hay una razón especifica, la cual aclare sus apariciones. Kagome no las llamo. Incluso se fueron solas.

—Sí, extras. No se como explicarlo. A diferencia de los demás, como es común, ellas no se presentaron con Kagome, sino que Hana y Yuri las conocieron primero.

—¿Es tan importarte eso?

Lo decía como si no entendiera la importancia. Cuando el también sintió lo que ella, el momento en que ellas dos vinieron. Fue extraño. Las otras personalidades tienen su propósito, y ellas no. Por lo que, Furia tenia coherencia en su razonamiento.

—Es raro. Son las únicas que no siento que Kagome las haya creado.—hace una pausa—¿Entiendes por qué no tienen sentido sus existencias? Con lo que te conté antes de los demás.

—Si, entiendo la existencia de los demás.

—Bueno, ellas dos, no lo se. Por parte de Erika, entiendo que podría haber sido por su positivismo. Aunque Hana lo representa mejor. Pero Yuki... ella es rara. Habla poco, casi nada. Ademas, creo que Erika apareció para ayudar a Yuri y a Hana.

—Pero son personalidades de Kagome.

—Nosotros sabemos que esta habitación es irreal. Es como un sueño, o más que eso. Vivimos en el inconsciente de Kagome, donde sus personalidades pueden perfectamente hacerse pasar por personas reales. Hana, Yuri, Mina, Erika y Yuri. Todos están libremente sin que Kagome note que son en realidad.

—Pero ella sabe que los creo.

Asiente—Sí, que son parte de su imaginación. Yuri extrañamente sabe ingles, nose porqué, Kagome no sabe ingles.—hace una pausa—No creo que tu le hallas dado esa habilidad.—no espera que responda—Estoy segura que lo notaste, cuando viste la falta de luz en esta habitación.—asiente—Si yo dejaba que los demás estuviesen aquí, hubiésemos salido todos juntos con Kagome. Y eso seria un gran problema para ambos. Yo seria apocada por los otros.

—Entonces, ¿ahora, como estas al mando, tienes confianza en que todo saldrá como esperas?

—Claro que si. Nada puede salir mal.

—Eso espero.

—Espera y veras. Seré yo quien gane al final.

Furia tenia confianza en que sus planes no tenían errores. Cuando si los tenia. Alguien, ademas de Erika y Yuki, desapareció por su propia cuenta. Él sabia que era la única manera que tenia para ayudar a Kagome. No podía permitirle que lo borrase, todavía lo necesitaba. Kagome estaba sola en la oscuridad, implorando por alguien que sea su salvador. Allí, ella lloraba desconsolada, en posición fetal acostada en el piso, se aferraba a sus piernas, la cabeza oculta apoyada en sus rodillas. Parecían haber pasado una eternidad, cuando oyó la voz de su salvador.

—Kagome, deja de llorar.

—N..no N-n-no pu-puedo.. No qu-qui-quiero dejar d-d-de llorar..

—Hazlo. Deja de llorar, abre los ojos.

—¡En-entiende.. N-no puedo! Siento un va-vació enorm-me que me esta mat-tando por d-d-dentro.. Odio esto. ¿Qué hic-hice para merecer esto?

—Kagome, no es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

—¡No mien-mientas... todo esto es mi cul-culpa! Me lo merezco. Es por eso qu-que es-estoy sola, atrap-pada aquí. Solo yo y e-esta oscu-curidad.

—No, no es asi. Sabes que no es asi. Naraku es el único culpable de que estés aquí. Te teme, sabe de lo que eres capaz. Teme que tu seas su destrucción. Por eso quiere destruirte antes de que hagas realidad su peor temor.—Kagome no contesto.

 _*You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_  
 _Have you gone blind?_  
 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_  
 _...Glass half empty, glass half full_  
 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty*_

— _"Estoy sola, por mi cuenta, ¿y qué?"_ ¿eso cantas?... No estoy ciega, y no hay nada que tenga o sea mio, ya no. El vaso siempre estuvo medio vació, y tienes razón que no estaré sedienta, pero no me ire. Y tengo demasiados defectos para no contarlos.—Kagome no espera que él conteste. Y él no lo hace, sigue cantando.

 _*You've got it all_  
 _You lost your mind in the sound_  
 _There's so much more_  
 _You can reclaim your crown_  
 _You're in control_  
 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
 _Put all your faults to bed_  
 _You can be queen again*_

— _"Lo tienes todo. Perdí mi mente en el sonido. Hay mucho mas. Puedo reclamar mi corona."_ No se de que "corona" hablas. Y no, claro que no estoy en control, y Furia no es un monstruo del que me pueda deshacer. No soy una reina, ni siquiera una princesa.—éste le da la respuesta cantando.

 _*You don't get what all this is about_  
 _You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_  
 _You've got that young blood, set it free*_

— _"No entiendo de que va todo esto"._ ¡Wooow! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡En serio!—dice sarcástica—No solo dudo de mi misma, también me odio y desprecio.

 _*You've got it all_  
 _You lost your mind in the sound_  
 _There's so much more_  
 _You can reclaim your crown_  
 _You're in control_  
 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
 _Put all your faults to bed_  
 _You can be king*_

—¿Te escuchas cuando cantas?

—Perfectamente. ¿Porque?—en la basta negrura, Kagome casi pudo sentir su sonrisa.

—Estas loco. ¿Lo sabes verdad?—él respondió con una risa contagiosa que por poco la hace reír.

 _*There's method in my madness_  
 _There's no logic in your sadness_  
 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_  
 _Take it from me*_

—¿Hay lógica en tu locura pero no en mi tristeza?

—Exacto.

—Déjame ser miserable y estar triste.

 _*You've got it all_  
 _You lost your mind in the sound_  
 _There's so much more_  
 _You can reclaim your crown_  
 _You're in control_  
 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
 _Put all your faults to bed_  
 _You can be queen.*_

—Que te digo que no entiendo que quieres decir con ser una "reina".

 _*You've got it all_  
 _You lost your mind in the sound_  
 _There's so much more_  
 _You can reclaim your crown_  
 _You're in control_  
 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
 _Put all your faults to bed_  
 _You can be queen.*_

—¿Ya acabaste?

—Si ¿Que te pareció?—dijo Yuri, como si hubiese dado una de sus mejores presentaciones.

—Una horrible canción sin sentido.

—No es tan difícil de entender. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la reina de esta locura.

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo lo fui?

—Siempre.

—Mientes, si ese fuese el caso, ya estaría fuera buscando a mis amigos, a Inu..—no pudo terminar de decir su nombre—a todos.

—Kagome, si no llevas el mando del timón otra vez. Todos estaremos perdidos.—hace una pausa—Tus amigos igual.

—¿Mis amigos?

—Piensa en ellos. ¿Quieres salvarlo no? ¿Salvar a todos? ¿Salir viva de todo esto?. Puedes hacerlo Kagome. Puedes salvarlos a todos.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si aun estoy aquí.

—Canta.

—¿Cantar? ¿Esa es tu solución?

—Si no lo pruebas, nunca sabrás si lo es.

—Estas loco.

—Yo también te quiero. Ten esta guitarra, tal vez sepas que hacer con ella.—Kagome no lo vio, pero sabia que se había ido.

—Loco.—dijo a la nada—Nunca use una guitarra en mi vida.—fue lo que dijo, pero al tocar las cuerdas, vio casi como una ilusión, que chispas salían de ella—Pero que..—las notas hacían ecos. Sus manos se movían solas, formaban perfectas notas.

Comenzó a cantar con naturalidad. La canción era en ingles, un idioma, que para ella, de la nada comenzó a entender y hablar, incluso cantar bien. Se la dedico a Inuyasha y a lo mucho que deseaba verlo. Lo extrañaba, se imaginaba que él también. Y que esta canción le llegaría donde este. La letra era hermosa, pero no tanto como para que imágenes de él, cambiándola por otra, la atormentaran y rompieran su ya roto corazón.

—Esa voz... Imposible.—casi era imperceptible la luz que se Furia veía en una esquina de la habitación—Kagome, ella...

—Ella esta creando una salida.—termino Naraku.

El porqué de su mal presentimiento ya tenia respuesta. Kagome había conseguido lo que necesitaba para salir, despertar antes de tiempo y mandar a la mierda su magnifico plan.

—Inu..yasha..—la vista de Kagome se nublo. Las lagrimas que gracias a Yuri se habían secado, regresaron—¡Inuyasha!—su grito de agonía se transformo en ecos—¡Inuyasha!—no dejaba de gritar su nombre.

Furia tuvo suerte por ahora. El recuerdo de Inuyasha, le pesaba mucho a Kagome. Después de todo, él no vino a rescatarla en "tres años". Ese hecho aumento su sospechas, de que la había cambiado por su antiguo amor, olvidando rápidamente su historia de amor.

Furia suspira aliviada, cuando la chispa de luz se apaga—Desapareció.

—¿Qué paso?

—No lo se. Por suerte falta poco para que despierte. Si sigue asi, a este paso saldrá antes de lo esperado.

—Mantenla vigilada. Si pudo hacer esto, volverá a internarlo. No nos volveremos a ver hasta que despierte en la fecha acordada.

—Bien, no te preocupes. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero.—con esto ultimo, desapareció.

—Esa maldita, mejor voy a ver que pasa. Todo iba tan bien hasta ahora... ¿Qué se me escapo?

Furia tenia aislada a Kagome en un rincon de la habitación, un velo invisible las separaba. Furia podía verla y atravesar el velo sin problema, en cambio Kagome no. Si quisiese hacerlo, solo sentiría una pared.

—Pero.. que..—por mas presión que ejerciera no podía atrevesarlo—No puedo.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?—veía a Kagome, parecía gritar, repetía y repetía un nombre—¿Inuyasha? ¿Acaso fue su recuerdo el que causo la abertura y ahora esto?—empezaba a preocuparse—No puedo creer que aun siga amando a ese bastardo. ¿Acaso nunca lo eliminaras de tu corazón?

Inuyasha es un ser muy adorado por Kagome. Su primer amor. Suelen pelear la mayoría del tiempo. Y eso no es un impedimento para no amarlo. Ama sus fortalezas y defectos. Muy en el fondo, sabe que él la ama con mutua intensidad. Que Kikyo ya es un amor pasado, y ella es su presente. Les cuesta admitirlo en voz alta, ambos se mienten en la cara. Les falta confianza.

—Inu..yasha...

Si no fuese por culpa de una bruja extraña, ella no estaría llamándolo en la oscuridad y él no estaría buscándola en vano.

Hace cinco días, surgiendo de entre las sombras, alguien con quien Naraku jamas había cruzado palabras ni miradas en toda su larga vida. Ésta se presento como si nada, en su escondite. Él no la conocía, pero ella lo sabia todo de Naraku. Sabia cómo ubicarlo, sea donde sea que se escondiese. La bruja era antigua, como ningún otro ser en ese mundo. Existían diferentes tipos de criaturas, y nadie llegaría nunca a igualarla en poder, fuerza o años.

—Naraku.—su voz era anciana.

En apariencia, tenia cerca de unos 80 años. Alta y delgada, muy delgada. Vestía una yukata roja, sin decoración, con mangas largas. Cabello negro recogido, con dos palitos chinos blancos. A pesar de su notable vejez, era bella. Su ojos color celeste lo confirmaban. Podías ver toda una larga vida en ellos, experiencia, memorias imborrables, perdida, amor, tristeza y una clara soledad. Habían cosas en ella, que eran indescifrables, que no tenían respuestas. No sabias con claridad si podías o no confiar en ella. O te arriesgas o corres el precio de hacerlo. Todos esos pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza de Naraku, antes de olvidar cada uno y aceptar su propuesta.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto en tono brusco a la anciana.

—No importa cuál es mi nombre. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. ¿La oirás?

—Habla.—quería hacer mas objeciones, pero por algún extraño motivo, no las hizo.

La bruja le explico su plan. Le mostró el futuro que le podría esperar. Ella no veía algo en concreto, según las decisiones que se tomen, el futuro puede cambiar. Esto se aclaro a Naraku y él se propuso hacer ese futuro probable realidad. Entonces, dando por sentado el tema, la bruja procedió con su poción, uno del que Kagura seria la encargada de rosear en el aire, que rodeaba al grupo en busca de la perla de Shikon. Así al anochecer, cuando la gran esperada fecha al fin había llegado, sin problemas Kagura hizo su trabajo, donde el grupo de amigos estaban tranquilamente descansando, de un extraño pacifico día. Al todos dormir, Kagome fue raptada. Para "despertar" en una pesadilla de "tres años". Donde ahora esta demente, sola, y por lo mucho, sin cura.

—¿Estas en toda tu seguridad, que esto funcionara para mantenerlos dormidos por tres días?

En una mano, Naraku sostenía un pequeño frasco con un liquido violeta. En su interior, según lo que la persona misteriosa juro, ese liquido los haría dormir los tres días necesarios, que se requerían para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Muy segura. Cree en mi palabra, es improbable que despierten antes de tiempo.

—Improbable no es imposible. Significa que hay una probabilidad de que despierten antes de tiempo.

—Digo improbable, porque antes jamas había sucedido.—antes de que Naraku conteste, dijo—No sucederá. No te preocupes, aun si lo hicieran, tu te aseguras de que no logren llegar a ella, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.—tenia dudas sobre su plan, pero no en sus habilidades para desaparecer—Ademas de Kikyo, Kagome es la única que percibe la Perla Shikon.

—Y esa tal Kikyo, ¿no nos sera un problema?

—Lo dudo. No suele involucrarse con Inuyasha hace bastante tiempo.

—Pero, ¿y si él la buscara?

—De eso no estoy completamente seguro. Pero no tiene sentido preocuparme por eso, cuando Kagome este cautiva aquí.

—Sí, es verdad. Cuando comiencen a buscarla, sera tarde.

—Exactamente.

Al segundo día en que la bruja le entrego la poción a Naraku, para dársela a Kagura, ésta hizo su trabajo trayendo a Kagome dormida en sus brazos como resultado. Seguía profundamente dormida, cuando Naraku le ordeno a Kagura vestirla con ese hermoso kimono, gracias a la extraña droga ella ni se quejo. Nada ni nadie tenia el poder de despertarla, solo la persona misteriosa, ideologa de aquel horrible plan. Solo costaba esperar, esas tres lunas, para ver los rostros de sus seres queridos que Kagome tanto adoraba.

Los dos frente a Kagome tendida y tapada en la cama, la observaban dormir. La anciana casi había acabando con su trabajo.

—Como ya te había explicado antes, creare un mundo en su mente. En su parte inconsciente, donde se originan los sueños y se haya la identidad de uno.—hace una pausa—Allí, el flujo temporal transcurrirá muchísimo más rápido que aquí. Aquí, pasaran tres días, y allí, tres años. Tanto tiempo encerrada, sola, aislada, la dejaran enloquecida. Una persona normal, enloquece en menos de una semana con esas características. Así que... Imagínate Kagome.—suspira—Listo, termine.

—Dices que esto obtendrá como resultado, que al final este de mi lado.

—Una parte de ella lo estará.—asiente.

—Y odiara a Inuyasha..

—No lo dejara de amar.

—¿Puedes explicarme, cómo una sola parte suya lo hará?

Suspira—Kagome esta en una prisión mental, que he creado yo en su cabeza. ¿Bien?—Naraku asiente—Allí dormirá, comerá, hará sus necesidades como cualquiera, entre otras cosas que son normales para un humano. Lo que significa, que también puede soñar. Yo implante en sus sueños imágenes, configure escenarios donde sus amigos la abandonan, traicionan, mueren, etc.

—¿Así la enloquecerás?

—Así la haré quebrarse.—corrige—Se desbordara de tanta soledad, que se vera obligada a crear personajes para que la acompañen. Estos, la ayudaran a soportar el vacío. Con el tiempo, comprenderá, que ninguno de ellos solucionara su estado actual. Morirá mas por dentro, se oscurecerá. Desconfiara. Marchitara. Esa parte marchita, es de quien te aliaras.—hace énfasis en cada palabra.

—Todavia, es difícil de entender... También me dijiste y probaste, que ves el futuro. Ya sabes que esto tendrá éxito.

—Cuando la veas hablar entre sueños, sabrás que tenia razón, que puede que tendrá éxito.

—Sigues sin contestar... ¿qué ganas tú haciendo esto?

—No tienes porqué saberlo.

—¿Por qué te niegas tanto en revelarmelo? Ni siquiera tu nombre me has dicho.—pestañeo por menos de un segundo y ella había desaparecido.

La busco por cada rincon de la habitación. Mando a Kagura a buscarla por los alrededores y nada. Ella aparecía y desaparecía cuando quería. A Naraku se le hizo normal que ocurriera esto, hasta después de la noche del segundo día, en que no volvió a presentarse en su escondite. Como regalo de despedida, dejo la esfera donde vería en vivo a Kagome "disfrutando" su larga estadía. Cuando lo veía, las imágenes corrían normal, y cuando no miraba la esfera, todo transcurría a un ritmo extremadamente veloz.

Los primeros meses para Kagome, fueron una insoportable tortura, pesadilla tras pesadilla que se repetían una y otra vez. Ella realmente no los creía capaz de suceder. Las pesadillas trataban de sus amigos desesperados por encontrarla. A veces ellos, perdiendo todas sus esperanzas. Y otras donde ella se veía muerta frente a sus ojos. Esas aterradoras pesadillas de horror, iban en simultaneo, cada día, tarde y noche. No quería dormir, pero algo la obligaba. Peores eran los momentos en donde, los sueños formaban parte de su realidad. Se convertían en vividos. Fantasmas que la atormentaban en la habitación.

Por un tiempo, Hana fue un gran respiro para su soledad, hasta que ya no la soporto. Una voz mas que la suya en ese delirio, era verdaderamente gratificante. Lo malo fue, que esa voz le pertenecía a Hana, le hacia arrepentirse de desear compañía. Pero después se retractaba, al recordar que la soledad ni por asomo es mejor, que aguantar su irritable humor. Su hermano Yuri, fue la luz de Kagome, sembrado esperanza y haciéndola brotar por todas partes. Su musica le inundaba el alma, la reconfortaba y aliviaba. Aunque, no alcanzaba para reparar su corazón. Ni él llenaba el espacio de quien, realmente, lo debía llenar. Ese hecho la hacia enojar, perder la cordura y sumergirse de lleno en la oscuridad, como si fuese parte de ella. Una extremidad mas de cuerpo y alma. Por otro lado, Mina fue una distracción, cuando la oscuridad estaba al alcance de sus manos. Ella conseguía que Kagome enfocara su atención en otra cosa o alguien mas. No era cien por ciento eficiente. Sin embargo, Mina funcionaba para distraerla sus insignificantes peleas, aunque sean por cualquier pequeñez. Kagome no lo comprendía del todo en aquel momento, pero la ayudaban. Era maso menos como una especie de terapia. Esto no le servia para estar mas cerca de escapar y reencontrarse con sus seres amados. No obstante, era sumamente importante que su parte mala, no pudiese salir a la luz. Y asi, ennegrecer su esencia. De esto, ninguna de las otras personalidad y Naraku sabían si este hecho les preocupaba o no, a las siamesas que tuvieron voz y forma, recién cuando el objetivo principal estaba lejos de ser hallado. Incluso desperecieron antes que Yuri, y sin que Kagome les hiciese nada.

Furia había estado irradiando felicidad los últimos días, orgullosa de si misma, los errores, para ella, no tenían lugar. Esta manera de ser, causo que su orgullo, se transformara en debilidad. Tomar a las demás personalidades por débiles y sin valor, fue su mayor equivocación. No tenia previsto en su plan, que Yuri también tuviese uno. Él ya tenia por asegurado, que seria el ultimo en quedar a solas con Kagome. Siempre fue su pequeña esperanza, no la iba a defraudar en aquel momento tan decisivo. Si ella lo quería fuera, se iría en paz, por las buenas. Sin llegar a altos extremos, desapareció. Para que cuando Kagome lo volviese a llamar, como un grito ahogado desde su corazón, sin nombrarlo en voz alta, él estaría. Trayendo luz consigo, para curar a paso lento su ceguera. Dejando al irse, un camino de migajas, que la llevaran por su cuenta, directo a casa.

El silencio y la soledad formaron parte de su oscuro mundo, una segunda vez mas. Pues, actualmente Furia tenia el control. Habia ganado el segundo round. Su existencia al fin cobraba sentido. A este paso, para ella, su meta no tenia margen de error. Kagome se dejo vencer. El tiempo para ella se había congelado. A este paso, sentía que no volvería a ver la luz. Que nadie la rescataría, y a nadie le importaba ya. Kagome estaba ensimismada en la desolación. Se creía un bicho muy fácil de pisar, exterminar. Se le dificultaba respirar. Su corazón parecía latir por hora, tan lento que era imperceptible. No hacia mas que solo llorar, llorar y volver a llorar. Derramaba lagrimas, por quienes no podía ni tenia esperanzas de regresar a tener a su lado.

—I-I-Inu-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha siempre fue su esperanza, una promesa de que entre todos los que amaba, más que nadie él, la salvaría. Todas las veces que fue capturada por Naraku, o estuvo a punto de morir, Inuyasha estaba ahí para protegerla, alejarla de cualquier mal que se atreviese a hacerle daño. Nunca la defraudo, ni decepciono. Perder las esperanzas en él, seria equivalente a perder todo lo que le daba sentido a su vivir. Multiples fueron sus aventuras. Junto al amor de su vida, todo era risas, peleas, reconciliaciones. Nadie haría que borrara esos maravillosos momentos, tan felices, incluyendo los tristes. Hace ya mucho tiempo, Kagome le había entregado en su totalidad, su actual marchito corazón. Las cosas se habían tornado diferentes. Casi tres años esperando una señal, la mínima que le dijera, "estoy buscándote" "espérame" "se paciente". Aquellas palabras que le ayudarían a respirar normalmente. Lamentablemente, nada llego. Inuyasha, el fiel Inuyasha, su primer amor, ni cerca se encontraba de hallarla. Y aunque ella no supiera la verdadera razón. No evitaba que tomara esto, como un posible abandono. Fue en este punto de aceptación, que sin poder aguantarse, desde su pecho un nombre conocido para su corazón, surgió. Yuri, su luz, deseaba que la reconfortara como antes, con hermosas palabras que le dijesen estar equivocada. Inuyasha no podía haberla abandonado. Imposible. Pero Yuri no vino a hablar de Inuyasha, no dio palabras alentadoras sobre él. Habían asuntos mas importantes, que alentar su amor incondicional por Inuyasha. Ella tenia que salir de esa prisión de inmediato. Sino, Furia seria imparable. Kagome poseía el poder único para detenerla. Con una guitarra y una canción, podrían no ser la mejor solución. Sin embargo, la musica, las palabras, que se transforman en notas, versos, estrofas... Todas estas, compuestas por lo profundo de su corazón. Pueden causar tanto curación, como daño a quienes se las dediques.

Furia estaba consternada con lo que estaba pasando. Kagome aun no lograba darse cuenta, teniendo su completa atención en su canto y su nueva habilidad al tocar la guitarra como una profesional. Estaba creando aberturas, muchas de ellas. Pequeñas, y a pesar de que el tamaño era insignificante. El hecho de que las hiciera, era el autentico, gravisimo problema para Furia.

—Maldita.. Estabas tan mal antes. ¿Qué salio mal? ¿Qué se me escapo?—seguía golpeando con los puños cerrados el velo que las separaba a una de la otra—¡No lo se! ¡De veras no consigo comprender!

Las notas, estrofas, fluían tan imparables como una corriente. Kagome no podía detenerse. Se sentía tan natural cantar, transmitir aquellos desbordantes sentimientos que la oprimían en esa prisión.

 _**Baby...**_

 _"Cariño..."_

 _**It's been a long time coming_  
 _Such a long, long time...**_

 _"...ha pasado mucho tiempo._

 _Un tiempo demasiado largo..."_

 _**And I can't stop running_  
 _Such a long, long time...**_

 _"Y no puedo dejar de correr..."_

 _**Can you hear my heart beating?**_

 _"¿Puedes escuchar el latido de mi corazón?"_

 _**Can you hear that sound?**_

 _"¿Puedes escuchar ese sonido?"_

 _**'Cause I can't help thinking_  
 _And I won't stop now**_

 _"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar._

 _Y no voy a parar de ahora."_

—Yuri, esto no funciona.—Kagome dejo de cantar.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Te veo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo se, de pronto comencé a ver bien.

La oscuridad era casi absoluta. Hace unos minutos, estaba ciega en esa habitación. Pero al cantar, mágicamente para Kagome, su vista mejoro. No por completo, y aun asi, lograba captar la silueta de Yuri, gracias a lo nuevo que había pasado, al tocar esa canción.

—Mmmm.. ¿No crees que existe... que hay algo más?

—¿Te refieres a esos hoyuelos en las paredes?—Yuri espero callado, quería que Kagome se diese cuenta sola del significado de lo que había dicho. Dos minutos le bastaron—¡Yuri! ¡Hay hoyuelos en las paredes!—hace una pausa—¿Pero.. cómo?

—Y dijiste que estaba loco, cuando te di la guitarra.—trato de sonar ofendido.

—Bueno, entiende. Yo atrapada aqui, y tu soltando disparates. Una "guitarra" sera tu salvacion.—dijo, con tono exagerado.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Nop, pero es lo que quisiste decir.

—No exactamente.

Rueda los ojos—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿sigo cantando, hasta que este lugar se ilumine por completo?

—Tal vez...

—No, no, no, no. "Tal vez" no. Dime algo en concreto.

—¿Quieres que diga, algo que de seguro no querrás escuchar?—levanta una ceja.

—¿No... estoy.. segura?—dijo dudosa. La expresión de Yuri le afirmaba, que no seria bueno lo que escuchara.

—Si no lo estas, no lo hare.

—¿Cómo puedo saber, si es malo o no?

—Es malo.—contesta rapidamente.

—Que directo.

—No te mentiria. Te enojaras, y lo negaras.

—¿Quieres hacerme enojar?

—No, pero es la solucion. Que despiertes y dejes de soñar. Esto que cantas...—niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Tu me dijiste que lo haga. ¿Ahora te arrepientes? ¿Canto mal? ¿No se rimar? Dime..

—Nada de eso.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿qué esta mal?

Suspira—¿Realmente puedo decirlo?

Por unos minutos vuelve a dudar, hasta que no le quedo otra que decir—Sí, dilo. Largalo de una vez.

Yuri se prepara unos segundos. Suspira, y con la mayor claridad posible, trato de explicar—Inuyasha no te sacara de aquí. Tu sola tienes que hacerlo. Deja de dedicarle canciones. Aunque fuese posible que les lleguen, él no llegara. Entiende, que si alguien tiene el poder de salvarte esta vez, debes ser solo tu. Tu propia fuerza interior. Si no lo haces, entonces..

—No, detente ahí.—Yuri se paralizo, sabia muy bien que vendría después—Tenias toda la razón. Has hecho que me enoje.—silencio—Por ahora.. vete. No te cruces frente mio por un rato. Sabes que te llamare, si quisiera que vuelva.

—Lo se.—Kagome no contesto, y Yuri cumplió su orden.

Se recostó contra la pared, guitarra en manos—Me niego a renunciar a ti, Inuyasha. Es difícil aceptarlo, decirlo en voz alta. Pero...— _Se que no me salvaras, no esta vez_ —Ademas, si no se tratan de ti, ninguna estrofa viene a mi mente.

Unas cuantas canciones mas canto. Todas dedicadas a un solo ser. Hoyuelos seguían creándose en toda la habitación. Todas eran poco significante como para crear una verdadera apertura, por la cual le sea permitido escapar. Kagome debía, tenia que renunciar, por esta ocasión de peligro, a Inuyasha. Era la solución, sino Furia tendría el grito de la victoria al final de esta pesadilla.

* * *

 **Los que ya leyeron antes, se darán cuenta de que son los dos últimos capítulos que subí en uno. Bueno, preferí arreglarlo y dejarlo asi. Espero que nos les moleste... Tambien espero, que hayan entendido mas de lo que va la historia. O no.. Nose, ojala que si. Jjeje**

 **.**

 **En cuanto a las canciones, también las cambie...**

 **La primera se llama: King - Lauren Aquilina.**

 **La segunda: Gravity - Coldplay.**

 **.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y COMENTEN que les pareció o cualquier duda que tenga. Lo que quieran comentar, cualquier cosa, comenten, yo contesto!**

 **En fin! Hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos!**

 **Y cuídense! Así siguen leyendo esta historia! Jejjeje**


End file.
